Ninguém está olhando por Você!
by Isuzu Behemot
Summary: U.A- A vida dos garotos do Conselho Estudantil não era fácil...
1. Chapter 1 -Fleurs

**Ninguém está olhando por você!**

**N/A**: Olá a todos!

Eu já sei o que vocês vão dizer: "Como assim cavaleiros de bronze com 15 e de ouro com 16! Ahhh Isuzu VTC!" E eu peço perdão (mais ou menos) por isso! Mas dêem uma chance pra essa fic doida aqui u.ú.Ela é um teste, meu primeiro universo alternativo depois de anos sem escrever fics, então sejam bonzinhos!

O título e parte da história é inspirado em uma série de livros, que depois virou mangá que depois virou anime chamada Maria-sama ga miteru (Maria-sama/Virgem Maria está olhando por você), é muio boa. Para quem já conhece, nela fica meio implícito um shoujo-ai e aqui, obviamente terá um shounen-ai implícito tmb, nada escandalosamente escandaloso (porque imaginar shounen-ai num colégio religioso já parece escandaloso o bastante)

Eu achei o sistema frère ligeiramente dificil de captar, se vocês acharem também vou repetir a posição de cada personagem no sistema no inicio dos capítulos até vocês decorarem!

* * *

><p>Frère: irmão<p>

Grand frère: irmão maior, irmaozão

Petit frère: Irmão menor, irmãozinho

Rosa gigantea : espécie nativa do nordeste da Índia e sudeste da China, no Himalaia, crescendo em altitudes de 1000 a 1500m. Como o nome diz é a maior espécie de rosa, suas pétalas podem ser brancas, creme ou amareladas.

* * *

><p><span>ARCO 1 - Fleurs<span>

Parte 1

_O Colégio Aliança é tido como a melhor e mais tradicional escola católica do Japão. Além do excelente rol de docentes, a lista dos seus bem sucedidos egressos é gigantesca, contando com políticos, empresários, artistas, cientistas entre outros. Logicamente apenas a realeza, a nata da sociedade é capaz de enviar sua prole para um lugar assim, os homens pelo menos, já que a instituição é exclusiva para meninos. Lá os filhos dos nobres convivem desde o jardim de infância._

_No Aliança, a fim de quebrar padrões de violência e bullying , e estimular a amizade e o companheirismo foi instituído o chamado " Sistema frère", ou irmandade. De forma bem simples, os alunos mais velhos deveriam adotar um aluno mais novo, como irmão menor, tornando–se seu irmão maior, e a partir dali ser responsável por ele, orientando-o e guiando-o dentro da escola._

_Os alunos do Aliança se organizam em um Conselho Estudantil, o Sínodo, composto oficialmente por 6 alunos do terceiro ano colegial, esses são apelidados de Gêmeo, Sagitário, Touro, Câncer, Virgo e Capricórnio, semelhante a seis das doze constelações do zodíaco._

_As reuniões se realizam em um prédio próximo ao campus, chamado pelos alunos de Santuário._

_Assim, os populares alunos que compões o Sínodo se reúnem tentando conciliar sua vida escolar, os problemas pertinentes a adolescentes e as questões dos seus próprios universos particulares..._

* * *

><p>Estavam no segundo mês de aula.<p>

Shun ultrapassara os pesados portões de ferro da entrada e seguia pelo caminho de pedras entre as inúmeras arvores frondosas do campus. Fora adiantado de ano na infância e assim, aos 14 anos, estava junto com seu irmão mais velho no primeiro ano do ensino médio da Aliança. Era tímido, sabia que possui dificuldades de se enturmar, bem diferente do irmão Ikki, que já no primeiro mês de aulas fora convidado por Grand frère Capricórnio para ser seu petit frère. Shun ainda não compreendia como funcionava o Sistema Frère, seu irmão até chegou a desenhar para ele! Retirou um papel do bolso com as notas de Ikki.

_Presidentes (em geral terceiro ano): Os presidentes são chamados por todos de Grand frère: Saga (Grand frère Gêmeo), Aiolos (Grand frère Sagitário), Aldebaran(Grand frère Touro), Mask(Grand frère Câncer), Shaka(Grand frère Virgo), Shura(Grand frère Capricórnio). _

"_Irmãos" dos presidentes (em geral segundo ano): Os irmãos dos presidentes são conhecidos como petit frère: Camus (petit frère gêmeos), Mu (petit frère touro), Kanon (petit frère Câncer), Afrodite (petit frère Virgo) e Ikki (petit frère Capricórnio)_

Para deixar o sistema insuportavelmente complicado (na opinião de Shun), os petit frère também possuíam irmãos, chamados apenas de frére.

_Irmãos dos petit frère (em geral primeiro ano): Hyoga (frère de Camus), Seiya (frère de Aioria), Shiryu (frére de Mu) e Milo (frére de Kanon)._

Shun voltou a colocar o papel no bolso da calça do uniforme.

Pelo que seu irmão havia fofocado, Afrodite chamara Milo para ser seu frére, mas esse o preterira por Kanon. Já Ikki fora uma supresa. Não é do feitio dos presidentes do conselho escolher algum novato do primeiro ano como petit frère, mas sabia que seu irmão é uma pessoa especial. Atlético, carismático, às vezes um tanto rude é verdade, mas com certeza extremamente digno de admiração.

Já Shun era apenas mais um garoto magrelo e estabanado igual a tantos outros. Por isso achava melhor se afastar do irmão na escola, não seria um estorvo para ele ali, onde ele parecia estar se despontando tão bem.

Sabia que Ikki queria fazê-lo seu frère, mas os alunos novos como eles não são permitidos de possuírem "irmãos" para guiar. Shun riu com a lembrança. Quando o irmão propusera, ele falou que nunca poderia aceitar.

"Já não basta sermos irmão de verdade?" Shun disse. E levara o maior cascudo da vida por aquele comentário.

Parou em frente a estatua da Virgem Maria, na lateral do caminho em direção ao prédio principal das aulas. Juntou as mãos e fez a sua prece. A estátua da Virgem era grande, mais alta que ele próprio, com um arbusto nascendo na base. Esse arbusto era rodeado de arame e possuía uma estaca de apoio, mas o que chamava a atenção era uma única flor branca que desabrochara. Shun nunca vira tal flor, era enorme e muito perfumada, ajoelhou-se tocando suas pétalas com a ponta dos dedos.

-Essa é a _Rosa gigantea. – _Aquela voz veio atrás de si.

-Nunca vi flor parecida!- Shun exclamou sem se virar. - Ainda mais uma rosa!

-Porque não são nativas daqui. São naturais da China e Índia, muito difíceis de cultivar. – A voz respondera.

-Isso é incrível!

Quando se virara Shun caiu sentado na grama com o susto. Aquele falando tão tranquilamente consigo era Afrodite! O petit frère Virgo!

-Você é desastrado ein garoto? – Afrodite parecia muito sério, o que intimidou Shun.

Levantou-se num pulo desengonçado, batendo as mãos nas calças tentando retirar os vestígios de grama.

Os Grand frère e seus respectivos petit frère são muito admirados por todos na escola. São quase todos idealizados, não existia dúvidas que assumiriam lugares de destaque na sociedade. Eram bonitos, cada um de uma família mais inflente que a outra, se destacavam nas mais variadas atividades dos clubes da escola.

E na verdade Shun admirava secretamente ainda mais o petit frère Virgo. Afrodte, assim como ele, possuía uma aparência frágil, até delicada. Mas sua postura era firme e decidida, "tão diferente de mim!", pensava.

Pelo que sabia Afrodite era membro do clube de artes marciais e praticante de Aikido. Mesmo com 16 anos já era segundo Dan, um recorde impossível para os meros mortais. Aquilo definitivamente contrastava com a sua aparência, os cabelos loiros compridos que faziam cachos delicados nas pontas e os olhos azuis

Shun suspirou. Ele sim parecia frágil e delicado. Afrodite era somente belo, forte e determinado.

- Você realmente devia dedicar mais tempo em aprumar seu uniforme. – Afrodite se aproximara apertando a gravata verde que compunha o uniforme escolar de Shun. – A Virgem Maria merece um pouco mais de cuidado.

-De-desculpe! –Shun gaguejou, fez uma leve mesura oriental.

-Tenha um bom dia! – E o petit frère Virgo partiu.

Suspirou aliviado quando viu que Afrodite se virara para seguir seu caminho. Além de todas as qualidades já apontadas, Afrodite tinha os modos de um membro da realeza.

Viu que um tanto de outros jovens o olhavam com certa admiração, afinal, ele fora digno das palavras de Afrodite Larsson

Shun seguiu seu caminho. Ainda faltava um tanto para as aulas começarem.

* * *

><p>Afrodite tentava não demonstrar sua impaciência. Seguiu a passos rápidos até o Santuário, na reunião do Sínodo que ocorre antes das aulas. Adentrou o sobrado branco que era o quartel general deles, subiu as escadas e adentrou a sala de reuniões. Giovani, ou Mask como era apelidado, tomava café; Shaka e Saga jogavam xadrez. Shura, Aldebaran e Aioros brincavam com o pebolim.<p>

-Até que enfim Fiore! –Mask estendeu a ele uma xícara de café. –Era com você mesmo que precisávamos falar.

Afrodite suspirou. Odiava o apelido do carcamano, mas sabia que se transparecesse aí sim nunca se livraria dele.

-Onde estão os outros? – Correu os olhos pela grande sala. Era o único petit frère presente.

-Chegaram cedo e receberam algumas tarefas para o festival de boas vindas. – Falou Saga com uma careta, após ter seu rei derrubado por Shaka.

- E foi decidido algo?- Afrodite perguntou, ignorando o puxão de orelha de Saga pelo seu atraso.

-Sim, o conselho de professores escolheu a atração principal do festival. - Shaka respondeu. Afrodite conhecia seu Grand frère bem demais, aquele sorriso que ele portava era... Assustador.

- E será? – Shaka riu do ar desconfiado de Afrodite.

- Uma peça de teatro!- Aiolos respondeu rindo. Afrodite há muito já sentia como se todos soubessem de algo que ele não sabia. – Os discentes escolheram Cinderela. – Agora Aiolos e Saga riam.

-Alguém lembrou a eles que nessa escola só existem _homens_? Não podemos fazer Cinderela! – Afrodite bufou. Ao olhar que todos os Grand frère riam compreendeu.

-E-eu NÃO vou ser Cinderela!- Exasperou.

-Você é perfeito Fiore! Se te colocarmos num vestido nem saberão! O seu cabelo loiro comprido já até faz parte da fantasia! – Mask completou.

-Me recuso! – Afrodite arregalou os olhos em desespero. "Porque comigo senhor?"

-Infelizmente você não tem muita escolha. – Saga proferiu. – Já votamos, está tudo certo. Amanhã Hyoga iniciará a instrução dos coadjuvantes para a cena da valsa. E você deve comparecer.

-Eu não votei oras! – Afrodite não tentava mais esconder seu nervosismo.

- Enquanto você não arranjar um frère seu voto não conta "irmãozinho". – Shaka passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de seu petit frère.

-Isso. Não podemos confiar na opinião de alguém que não é nem ao menos capaz de guiar seu frère! – Aldebaran cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo.

-Além disso, existe outro problema. Não existe outro que possa substituí-lo Dite. – Shura se aproximara.- O seus traços delicados são únicos.

Afrodite mordeu o lábio em irritação

-Se eu achar um frère, alguém que seja viável para o papel de Cinderela, você me libertam desse compromisso? – O petit frère Virgo mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

Saga fechou os olhos, pensando.

-Você sabe que é difícil certo? Além da tarefa de achar um frère, tarefa essa na qual você falhou miseravelmente pelos últimos dois meses, ele deve ser capaz de substituí-lo na peça. – Saga sorriu, apesar de ter provocado o mais jovem ele sorria com confiança.

-Acharei alguém.

Saga observou os demais Grand frère. Todos deram os ombros

-Temos um acordo então.

* * *

><p>Shun terminara a limpeza da sala após as aulas. Pegou um pequeno embrulho, sua professora pedira que entregasse a Ikki aqueles documentos para a avaliação do Sínodo. Suspirou. Teria que ir até o Santuário entregar os papéis a Ikki, tudo o que menos queria.<p>

Fez seu caminho tranquilamente, chegando à soleira da porta do sobrado usado pelo Conselho estudantil. Estava quase batendo na porta quando ouviu atrás de si.

-Você está procurando alguém?

Shun se virou para encarar o interlocutor. Sim, o conhecia. Era Hyoga, frère de Camus, do primeiro ano igual a ele. Shun se impressionou como a pele do jovem era branca, como seus olhos poderiam ser tão azuis e seus cabelos tão loiros.

-Ah! E... Estou procurando Ikki Amamya!

- Bem, então devemos entrar. – O jovem sorriu, passou a frente de Shun e abriu a porta.

- Você é...- Hyoga se virara para encara-lo.

-Shun, Shun Amamya.- Abaixou o rosto. Droga! Não devia ter dito o sobrenome.

-Então você e o Ikki são...

-Irmãos, sim.

- Ele nunca comentou sobre isso. - Hyoga subiu as escadas para o segundo andar.

-Ah! Isso fui eu quem pediu – Shun coçou a cabeça. Tinha sido infantil se esconder dos novos amigos de seu irmão.

-Por quê? – Hyoga aproximou o rosto do dele, fazendo Shun corar. Isso provocou um riso no loiro. – Entendi! Você é estupidamente tímido não é?

-A-ah! – Shun só queria um buraco para se esconder

-Hyoga o que está fazendo?

Shun se virou para o pé da escada onde Afrodite os observava com seu rosto indecifrável. Viu Hyoga se virar e sorrir para Afrodite.

-Ele está buscando Ikki. – Apontou para Shun. - Seria indelicado fazê-lo esperar em pé, vou levá-lo para a sala de reunião.

-Entendo. – Afrodite os alcançou na escada.

Olhou Shun de cima a baixo, o que fez o moreno corar furiosamente. Afrodite passou a mão pelos cabelos de Shun, que eram razoavelmente compridos na altura dos ombros. Shun corou ainda mais com o sorriso que o petit frère Virgo deu. Ele realmente era bonito.

-Você é perfeito! Venha comigo!- Segurou o pulso de Shun e subiu as escadas apressadamente, passando na frente de Hyoga.

-Es-espere! E-eu não... – Apertou o pacote para seu irmão contra o corpo.

Quando Shun percebeu estava na grande sala de reuniões do Santuário, com muitas pessoas olhando para si, Ikki incluso. Com a entrada deles, Shaka, o grand frère Virgo, se aproximou.

-O que está fazendo Afrodite?

-Irmão, queria que conhecesse meu frère... – Afrodite passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Shun o trazendo para perto.

A pausa que se seguira deixara o pobre Shun ainda mais constrangido. Afrodite estava convidando-o para ser seu frère e nem ao menos sabia o seu nome?

-Ah! Apresente-se! – Afrodite comandou.

-E-eu sou Shun Amamya!

-Sim, Shun será meu frère. – Afrodite apertou ainda mais os braços ao redor do jovem.

-Ei ei ei espere aí! É do meu irmão que estamos falando! –Ikki se levantou. – O que está acontecendo? Shun você vai ser o frère dele?

-E-eu só...

-Ele irá Ikki! Veja só, - Afrodite retirou do bolso do paletó do uniforme um rosário de contas escuras e crucifixo de aparência envelhecida. Pegou as mãos de Shun nas suas. – Shun, aceite esse rosário. Ele mostra que eu serei seu responsável de agora em diante.

-Espere Afrodite. - Shaka interrompeu. – Não deixe que seus desejos egoístas forcem o garoto a nada.

Diante daquilo Afrodite emudeceu.

-Sim, o meu irmão tem o direito de dizer o que quer! – Ikki completou.

Shun respirou fundo. Admirava Afrodite, seu jeito forte e decidido apesar da aparência frágil. Gostaria de ser como ele, conhecê-lo. Sob essa perspectiva ser seu frère o faria extremamente feliz, mas, aquilo não estava correto. Um irmão mais velho deve se importar com seu irmão mais novo, ser seu companheiro e o apoiar. Não se conheciam, como poderiam assumir aquele tipo de responsabilidade um pelo outro? Não podia fazer aquilo...

-Eu admiro muito Afrodite-san e me faria feliz ser seu frère. – Afrodite sorriu, mas o que viu ali não era alegria era...Vitória? Então tomou fôlego para continuar. – Mas eu não posso aceitar isso. Desculpe-me. – Empurrou o rosário de volta para Afrodite que o olhava embasbacado.

Uma gargalhada foi ouvida e Shun identificou surpreso que quem ria era Kanon, irmão gêmeo do Grand frère Gêmeo Saga. A lembrança de que os dois eram irmãos fez Shun se perguntar por que Camus era o Petit frère Gêmeo e não Kanon, e porque Kanon estava atrasado um ano em relação à Saga.

-Ser rejeitado duas vezes! Isso deve doer Afrodite! – Kanon ainda sorria.

Milo se aproximou de Kanon dando- lhe um "pedala".

-Isso foi rude e desnecessário irmão. –Milo voltou para seu lugar anterior puxando Kanon consigo.

Shun viu os lábios de Afrodite tremerem de frustração.

-Ora Afrodite, ser a Cinderela da peça não é tão ruim assim. –Saga agora se aproximara.

-Ci-cinderela? – Shun encarava Afrodite que encarava o chão.

-Sim, sim meu querido calouro. A razão para o nosso amigo Afrodite estar tão desesperado em te fazer seu frère é para que você o substitua na peça como Cinderela. – Saga puxou o jovem Shun para uma cadeira na mesa de reuniões. - Aceita Chá? Café?

- Ah... Café obrigado. – Disse Shun se sentando meio atordoado. Era óbvio que havia mais dessa história do que aparentava, mas aquela constatação doeu. Era um objeto para aquele garoto?

-Mas temos que admitir que Afrodite trabalhou rápido e achou alguém a sua altura. – Shura se sentou ao lado de Shun e puxou a sua bochecha. – Quem diria que da mesma fôrma do Ikki sairia alguém assim?

- Vo-você sabe! – Shun pousou a xícara na mesa.

-O Ikki bem que tentou te esconder, mas eu sou "irmão" dele também oras. Isso faz tudo ficar em família. A propósito, - Shura estendeu a mão ao Amamya mais novo. – Sou Shura Ortiz, grand frère do seu irmão.

-Muito prazer! – Shun aceitou a mão do mais velho.

-E eu sou Saga Venizélos, aquele ali como você pode imaginar é meu irmão de verdade, Kanon.

-É um prazer conhece-lo! – Shun acenou. Aquilo parecia surreal, até umas horas trás era apenas mais um desconhecido, e agora estava ali. No santuário, com todos do Sínodo, conversando com ele de igual pra igual.

-Acho que também devo me apresentar, depois desse... Contratempo envolvendo meu petit frère. Sou Shaka Narayan, e você já deve conhecer Afrodite Larsson certo?

Shun apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Não podia ignorar que o outro quase passara por cima de si para ver feito sua vontade. Não combinava em nada com a imagem que havia feito dele.

-Ikki irmãozinho, Porque não apresenta Shun aos demais? – Shura virou para perguntar e Ikki bufou. – Vamos, não poderia escondê-lo por muito tempo...

-Aqueles ali... –Ikki apontou para a mesa de pebolim, onde 4 jovens disputavam alheios a conversa. – Você deve conhecer, são calouros como nós. Hyoga Yukida, Seiya Ogawara, Shiryu Suyama e Milo Venizélos.

- Sim... Milo é da minha classe... – Shun observou o jovem. – Mas você disse Venizélos então...

-Milo é nosso primo. – Completou Saga. – Assim como Kanon ele perdeu um ano na escola, por isso está na classe de vocês.

-Entendo. – Shun achou apropriado não perguntar mais nada. – E aquele é seu Petit frère... É Camus Raffarin, ele trabalha na biblioteca.

-Sim. E aqueles ali lidando com papelada são Aldebaran Agner e seu petit frère Mu Zhang.

Shun se impressionou, ouvira falar que Aldebaran era a estrela do clube de arco e flecha, atividade que não é em nada compatível com o porte gigante do outro. Na verdade os movimentos dele eram bem fluidos para alguém grande.

-Dos que estão presentes só ficou faltando o Giovani Azeglio...- Saga buscou o outro com os olhos.

-Pode deixar que eu mesmo me apresento Saga. Pode me chamar de Mask. Eu só queria lembrar a todos que ainda temos uma peça para organizar. – Mask olhou para Afrodite que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Afrodite então encarou Shun e seu rosto voltara a ser uma máscara.

-Se você recusou meu pedido então acredito que possa se retirar do Santuário, os assuntos discutidos aqui são sigilosos. – A voz do outro era fria, porem não rude.

Shun sabia que aquilo era verdade, tivera seus segundos como parte do Sínodo, mas era hora de ir.

-Afrodite tem razão, eu só vim aqui para deixar isso com você Ikki – Shun empurrou o pacote na direção do irmão.

Levantou-se da cadeira e ensaiou alguns passos sob fortes protestos de Ikki, quando a porta se abriu com força.

-Oe! – Dois jovens passaram por ele segurando uma caixa enorme de papelão. Ela caiu com um estrondo no chão. Saga levantou-se da cadeira. Aioria procurava algo no meio dos materiais da caixa.

-Aiolos, posso saber o que é isso? – Saga puxou uma peruca roxa comprida da caixa.

- Eu e Aoiria fomos até a Academia Lilian para Moças pedir doações para nossa peça. Esses foram os materiais que consegui.

-Olha só isso aqui!- Aioria retirava de dentro da caixa um vestido branco esvoaçante, sem mangas, com detalhes em dourado na cintura. – Esse é seu Afrodite! Seu vestido de Cinderela!

Shun viu Afrodite tentar se conter, mas seus lábios crisparam e suas mãos tremiam. Pensou que talvez houvesse uma razão para ele ficar tão abalado com a peça.

-Ah... Eu acho que... – Shun começou em voz baixa. Aiolos e Aioria se viraram para ele.

-Quem é esse aí? - Aiolos perguntou.

-É o irmão do Ikki. – Shura respondeu

-Como eu ia dizendo. – Shun aumentou sua voz. – Acho que se Afrodite não quer fazer o papel, o mais correto seria respeitar sua vontade.

A frase saiu de uma vez, Shun estava muito envergonhado, mas não achava justo com o petit frère Virgo. Já Afrodite o olhava como se ele fosse um ET, tinha consciência que colocara o jovem em uma situação difícil, tudo para fugir do seu pavor em participar da peça, mas ainda sim Shun o defendera.

-Entendi. Você se importa com Afrodite não é? – Shura falou.

Shun apenas assentiu com cabeça.

-Então eu tenho uma proposta. Afrodite, se conseguir fazer de Shun seu frère nós o liberamos do papel. – Shun sorriu, então era fácil. - Maaaaas, para que Shun não aceite apenas para lhe fazer o favor, Shun, se aceitar, deverá substituir Afrodite. – O sorriso murchou. Queria ajudá-lo, mas não participaria da peça.

-Olha Shura eu...

-Você acha impossível Afrodite te convencer a ser seu frère Shun?

Shun olhou Afrodite, este o encarava determinado.

-Eu aceito a proposta...

Só esperava sair ileso disso tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Obrigada a todos que chegaram aqui! Comentários fazem escritores felizes =)


	2. Chapter 2-Fleurs

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Obrigada pelos comentários, espero ter respondido a todos na ocasião (se não alguém me avisa que respondo imediatamente)! Fiquei feliz com a aceitação da história =) Maria-sama ga Miteru é uma linda história sobre a amizade e o companheirismo entre meninas, que eu espero transmitir ao longo da história (tentar ok? Tentar...). Enfim, vamos ao que interessa! Pra vocês não esquecerem:

Membros do Sínodo (Conselho Estudantil):

Presidentes (em geral terceiro ano): Os presidentes são chamados por todos de Grand frère: Saga (Grand frère Gêmeo), Aiolos (Grand frère Sagitário), Aldebaran(Grand frère Touro), Mask(Grand frère Câncer), Shaka(Grand frère Virgo), Shura(Grand frère Capricórnio).

"Irmãos" dos presidentes (em geral segundo ano): Os irmãos dos presidentes são conhecidos como petit frère: Camus (petit frère gêmeos), Mu (petit frère touro), Kanon (petit frère Câncer), Aioria (petit frère Sagitário), Afrodite (petit frère Virgo) e Ikki (petit frère Capricórnio)

Irmãos dos petit frère (em geral primeiro ano): Hyoga (frère de Camus), Seiya (frère de Aioria), Shiryu (frére de Mu) e Milo (frére de Kanon).

* * *

><p>ARCO 1 - Fleurs<p>

Parte 2

* * *

><p><em>O Colégio Aliança é tido como a melhor e mais tradicional escola católica do Japão. Além do excelente rol de docentes, a lista dos seus bem sucedidos egressos é gigantesca, contando com políticos, empresários, artistas, cientistas entre outros. Logicamente apenas a realeza, a nata da sociedade é capaz de enviar sua prole para um lugar assim, os homens pelo menos, já que a instituição é exclusiva para meninos. Lá os filhos dos nobres convivem desde o jardim de infância.<em>

_No Aliança, a fim de quebrar padrões de violência e bullying , e estimular a amizade e o companheirismo foi instituído o chamado " Sistema frère", ou irmandade. De forma bem simples, os alunos mais velhos deveriam adotar um aluno mais novo, como irmão menor, tornando–se seu irmão maior, e a partir dali ser responsável por ele, orientando-o e guiando-o dentro da escola._

_Os alunos do Aliança se organizam em um Conselho Estudantil, o Sínodo, composto oficialmente por 6 alunos do terceiro ano colegial, esses são apelidados de Gêmeo, Sagitário, Touro, Câncer, Virgo e Capricórnio, semelhante a seis das doze constelações do zodíaco._

_As reuniões se realizam em um prédio próximo ao campus, chamado pelos alunos de Santuário._

_Assim, os populares alunos que compões o Sínodo se reúnem tentando conciliar sua vida escolar, os problemas pertinentes a adolescentes e as questões dos seus próprios universos particulares..._

_No episódio anterior:_

_Afrodite, pressionado pelos demais membros do Conselho Estudantil busca por um Frère, após ter sido rejeitado por Milo, a sua situação fica dramática quando fica decidido que ele seria a estrela da peça Cinderela e que sua opinião só seria levada em consideração se ele conseguisse encontrar um Frère. Nessa confusão entra Shun, que agora tem uma aposta com o Petit frère Virgo que sempre admirou a distancia, Afrodite deve fazê-lo seu Frère, e faze-lo concordar em ser seu substituto da peça._

* * *

><p>Shun adentrou os portões do Colégio Aliança suspirando. O dia anterior tinha sido o mais confuso do alto de seus 14 anos de vida. Passara de uma confusão para uma tremenda aposta, além disso, corria o sério risco de ser a Cinderela da peça de escola e pagar o maior mico do ensino médio. Isso com dois meses de aulas do primeiro ano, diga-se de passagem. Depois dessa confusão com o Sínodo ainda tivera que passar pelo interrogatório do irmão. "Claro que você não vai ser frère dele!", "Ele tentou te usar!" , entre outros comentários. A verdade para Shun era que ainda admirava Afrodite, e talvez ele tivesse um bom motivo para rejeitar com tanta força fazer o papel de cinderela.<p>

"Shun você é estupidamente ingênuo!" A voz do seu irmão ecoava na sua cabeça.

Parou em frente a estatua da Virgem Maria. Juntou as mãos e fez sua prece.

"Por favor Maria-sama, que tudo volte ao normal..."

Quando abriu os olhos sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, reconheceu Nachi, aluno da sua sala, membro do clube de jornalismo.

-E aí Shun?! – O jovem sorriu.

Shun sorriu estranho. Nachi nunca falara com ele, na verdade Shun sempre fora invisível, ou pelo menos tentava ser.

-E-e aí?

O jovem tirou uma caderneta do bolso do paletó.

- Eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa muito engraçada. Me contaram que o Petit frére Virgo chamou você pra ser seu frère! E sabe o que mais?! Estão dizendo que você disse não! – Nachi sorria e batia uma caneta no ombro de Shun, que só conseguia corar. Se ele contasse a verdade provavelmente irritaria Afrodite. Sabia do ego que o jovem loiro possui.

-E-eu não... – Shun sentiu raiva de si e da sua impotência. Era algo que não podia evitar, a sensação da garganta fechando, como se sua voz sumisse, ou nunca tivesse existido. O que falaria para evitar a fofoca? O que Afrodite faria em seu lugar?

-Shun?

A voz de Afrodite atrás de si lhe deu um alivio inexplicável.

-Ah! Petit frère Virgo talvez possa ajudar o Shun aqui! Estou entrevistando-o para o jornal da escola!

Shun observou Afrodite se aproximar e sorrir docemente apoiando uma mão sob o ombro de Shun.

-Peço perdão pelo transtorno que causamos com esses boatos ao clube de jornalismo. – Afrodite respondeu vago.

-Mas e os boatos que Shun teria rejeitado você? – Nachi perguntou.

Shun retesou. Mas observar Afrodite lhe deu uma estranha segurança, ele estava reto, com um sorriso amável e a mão ainda sobre o seu ombro. Após uma pequena pausa ele respondeu.

-Bem, vamos deixar isso para a sua imaginação. – Afrodite segurou Shun pelo pulso e o puxou delicadamente. Era assim que acontecia, Afrodite simplesmente não respondeu, mas manteve a postura. Shun de alguma forma sabia da fachada, o Petit Frère estava furioso. - Bom dia!

Ambos seguiram em passos rápidos se afastando dali. Deixando um Nachi frustrado para trás.

Quando pareciam estar em uma porção mais afastada do caminho, Shun sentiu que a postura de Afrodite mudou, seu sorriso murchou e suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?Você não precisa dar explicações pra ninguém!

-E-eu só queria que ele não pensasse nada errado. – Shun abaixou a cabeça. Nunca seria seguro como o jovem sueco.

Ver Shun assim parecia ter quebrado a postura do Petit frère Virgo. Shun o ouviu suspirar pesado.

- Se você hesita, os outros sentem que dominam você. Se não quer que os outros pensem nada de errado não responda nada, não precisa contar detalhes de uma mentira elaborada. –Afrodite pôs a mão novamente no seu ombro. – É muito difícil viver sustentando mentiras. – Afrodite endireitou a gravata de Shun mais uma vez e Shun sentiu que poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

-Você tem razão. – Shun sorriu, sentiu que pela primeira vez observava verdadeiramente aquela pessoa chamada Afrodite Larsson.

-Você deve ir para sua aula agora. Não é de bom tom se atrasar. – Afrodite desviara o olhar. O sorriso do outro o deixou... Encabulado.

E Shun foi. O lado oposto do de Afrodite

Entrou na sala de sempre, sentou no lugar de sempre e esperou a aula de sempre com os olhos fechados pensando a respeito de tudo o que acontecera. Afrodite demonstrava ser bem mais do que deixava transparecer, e aquele papo de mentiras fora muito perturbador. Abriu levemente os olhos e encarou um objeto não identificado em cima de sua mesa. Rodou nos dedos, era uma balinha de canela*?

-É pra você! Está com cara de fome!

Shun encarou o rosto sorridente de Milo Venizélos em pé ao lado da sua carteira.

-O-obrigado! – Abriu e comeu a bala.

-Após as aulas levarei você ao local de ensaio. Você parece o tipo de pessoa que iria se perder. – Milo sorriu.

-Pois é! – Shun coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

Milo então deu um aceno e retornou ao seu lugar. Pelo que Shun pudera perceber algumas pessoas cochichavam. E Shun tremeu ao ver Nachi retirar bloquinho e caneta do bolso e escrever uns rabiscos. Aquilo sim iria para o jornal da escola.

As quatro aulas da manhã passaram num segundo sem que Shun pudesse se concentrar. O que fez foi, numa agilidade que ele desconhecia ter, pegar seu lanche e correr antes de Nachi o alcançasse. Quando parou estava totalmente descabelado, com o coração descompassado e suado, quase perdera o obentô** no caminho. Pôs se de pé com dificuldade e gelou até os ossos quando uma mão se apoiou em seu ombro.

-Nossa! Quase achei que não ia te alcançar. – Milo Venizélos estava atrás de si. Shun podia jurar que os lábios do menino estavam roxos, a respiração dele era muito mais sofrida que a sua, e suas mãos tremiam levemente.

-Você está bem?! – Shun passou o braço pelos ombros dele levando-o até o banco atrás da pequena capela, escondida no meio das cerejeiras.

-Sim, sim, não se preocupe! – Milo sorria, mostrou para Shun seu próprio obentô. - Eu gosto de almoçar por aqui quando as cerejeiras estão assim floridas!

Shun ficou desconfiado, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Iniciaram a refeição em silêncio.

-Ei... Isso que você tem parece bom.- Milo pegou um pedaço generoso de omelete.

-Ei ei! Isso é meu! – Shun exasperou. Com seu garfo roubou uma salsicha de Milo.

Milo fez uma cara de pura satisfação ao provar a omelete.

-Nossa, você tem cara mesmo de que cozinha bem. – Milo ameaçou roubar mais um bocado com o garfo e Shun levantou o obentô sob a cabeça.

- Nada disso! – Shun sorriu. Como falaria para Milo que ele na verdade era a maior tragédia da humanidade no quesito cozinha e o responsável por aquela refeição toda era Ikki? "Nem no meu estereótipo eu consigo me encaixar direito!" suspirou.

Milo do nada parou de sorrir e acenou. Shun se virou para encarar Afrodite, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Engoliu seco. "Acho que ele voltou ao normal... Nada de Afrodite amigável com você de novo Shun."

-Shun, essas são as falas da peça encadernadas para você. Saga mandou entregar, disse que mesmo que você não faça parte como Cinderela, o que é pouco provável, queria que você fosse o irmão de Cinderela.

- O-obrigado!- Shun folheou o pequeno livro, viu as falas destacadas com marca-texto.

-As falas em amarelo são de Cinderela, as em verde são do irmão. Decore as duas, por favor. – Afrodite se virou e partiu apressadamente, parecia cobrir o rosto com a manga do casaco. Shun estranhou, o outro nunca corria, somente andava, quase que etereamente.

Quando o sueco se afastou Milo comentou:

-Nossa ele está levando essa relação de vocês bem a sério não é?

Shun corou com a palavra "relação". O que tinham não poderia ser chamado assim.

-O-o que quer di-dizer?!

-Bem, eu conheço Afrodite desde sempre. Ele detesta cerejeiras, parece até alérgico! Ele nunca veio até essa parte da escola para fugir delas, quer dizer, isso até hoje. – Milo sorria. – Acho que você está fazendo bem a ele!

Shun corou mais um pouco. Será que um dia conheceria o verdadeiro Afrodite Larsson, por trás da figura de Petit frère Virgo?

-Tsc! – Milo bateu a poeira das calças. - Acho melhor irmos. O horário de almoço está para acabar.

Shun concordou e ambos partiram.

Ao fim das aulas Milo fez um sinal a Shun para que os dois corressem na saída a fim de evitar os alunos do jornal da escola, e assim fizeram. Milo puxou Shun pelos corredores desviando habilmente das pessoas no caminho até chegar ao auditório, onde seriam os ensaios da peça.

-Agora você fica aqui esperando o ensaio. Eu vou ver se o pessoal precisa de algo no santuário. – Milo voltou pelo mesmo caminho acenando para Shun.

Sozinho ali sentou na borda do palco. Havia alguma decoração, fantasias e perucas se espalhavam, além das cadeiras empilhadas num canto deixando um enorme vão onde iriam treinar a parte da valsa. Shun suspirou, teria que aprender a conduzir, para interpretar o irmão de cinderela, e a ser conduzido, afinal era parte da aposta não é? Nunca dançara valsa na vida.

Com um sobressalto a porta do auditório se abriu e Shun reconheceu Hyoga Yukida, frère de Camus. O loiro sorriu ao vê-lo.

-É bom ver que tem pessoas animadas com a peça! – Hyoga disse se aproximando

-Animado?! Eu estou é me escondendo! – Shun passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. – Passei o dia fugindo do clube de jornalismo!

-Parece que você virou uma celebridade instantânea! – Hyoga se sentou ao lado do moreno na borda do palco.

-Não foi muito minha escolha você sabe... – Shun revirou as folhas com suas falas marcadas.

-Mas você se sairá bem! – O loiro findou.

Só então Shun pode reparar que ele estava vestindo a fantasia da peça, parecia uma roupa militar, com calça pregueada escura e umas medalhinhas presas na lapela. O cabelo loiro estava preso em uma fita preta num rabo baixo.

-Hey! Nem me olhe assim, foi Saga que mandou usar a fantasia! – Hyoga se abanou um pouco. A roupa parecia um forno olhando de fora.

- Sorte a sua que esse colégio não é misto ou você já teria um fã clube! – Shun, depois de se dar conta do que dissera, amaldiçoou se por aquelas palavras. – Que-quer dizer...

Hyoga vendo o desconcerto do outro riu.

- Espera só! Saga vai querer que você e Afrodite fiquem de vestido no ensaio!

-Ne-nem pensar!

Shun então ficou em silencio.

Afrodite apenas o escolhera para ser seu frère acreditando que a aparência dele daria uma cinderela convincente. O que faria quando soubesse que ele não fazia idéia de como dançar? Que ele era um fracasso de Cinderela? Desistiria da aposta? Mas e ele o que queria? Queria perder?

-O que está pensando Shun?

-Eu nem sei como dizer isso, mas... – Shun engoliu seco. Toda aquela confusão com Afrodite deu a ele a oportunidade de conhece-lo e os demais membros do Sínodo, que se mostraram simpáticos e gentis. A possibilidade de perder tudo isso vinha com aquele antigo sentimento. A garganta aos poucos fechando, a voz sumindo. Sua voz saiu num suspiro. - Eu não sei dançar. – Shun olhou para os próprios pés.

Hyoga então deu uma sonora gargalhada.

-Não tem graça! – Shun se levantou olhando o loiro que continuava a rir. Pequenas lagrimas saltavam dos seus olhos. Com isso Shun socou seu joelho com força.

-Ai, ai não precisa bater! – Hyoga se segurou para parar de rir. – É que você ficou tão triste de repente! Eu achei que era algo sério!

-Isso É algo sério! – Shun exclamou num muxoxo, quando Hyoga voltou a rir.

-Eu vou te ajudar! – Hyoga pôs se de pé e estendeu a mão ao outro.

-O que?

-Vamos, pega a minha mão!

-Eu não tenho certeza... – Shun olhava desconfiado.

-Ora eu sou do clube de dança! Se não puder te ensinar serei uma afronta a honra do clube! – Hyoga sorriu.

Ao aceitar a mão dele Shun foi puxado para mais perto. Sua mão pousou instintivamente no ombro de Hyoga e o loiro segurou sua cintura. Num passo foi sendo conduzido por Hyoga.

-Como vai dançar sem música? – Shun olhava fixo para baixo evitando pisar nos pés do outro.

-É fácil assim... Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. – Shun não podia evitar corar. – Tem que olhar pra mim Shun, se não vai perder a postura da dança.

E Shun foi girando com Hyoga o guiando. Pisou algumas vezes nos pés do loiro, que fazia uma careta dramática como se Shun pesasse uma tonelada. E o moreno tinha certeza que era pura provocação. Depois de alguns minutos os movimentos se tornaram mais fluidos, e ouvia Hyoga murmurando o Danúbio Azul. Quase podia dizer que estava se divertindo.

-Eu nunca pensei que dançar fosse tão divertido. – Shun sorriu sinceramente.

-Nem eu. – Hyoga completou fazendo Shun corar acima de qualquer nível antes atingido e encarando fixamente os pés.

-Ma-ma-mas vo-cê é do Clu-clu-be ... – Na hora que iria completar a frase os demais membros da peça chegaram com o pessoal de apoio. Logo o auditório ficara barulhento e cheio de pessoas para lá e para cá, tudo estava sendo feito ali, o ensaio da dança, os reparos nas fantasias a pintura dos cenários.

Shun pode observar o olhar inquisitivo de Afrodite da porta. Hyoga se afastou com um cumprimento e passou a ajudar os demais que comporiam a cena do baile, colocando-os em pares e ditando o ritmo. Shun então voltou a se sentar na borda do palco com suas falas, para sua sorte o irmão de Cinderela tinha poucas falas, já as havia decorado. Só faltavam as falas da Cinderela...

-Hyoga estava importunando você? – Shun nem vira quando Afrodite se aproximara dele e sentara ao seu lado.

-Na-não, na verdade ele estava me ajudando a dançar valsa.

-Eu poderia, você sabe, dançar com você. – Afrodite pela primeira vez parecia para Shun inseguro, apertava a pasta das falas e havia um quê de impaciência em sua voz.

-E-eu gostaria sim! – Shun queria se bater mentalmente por ter soado tão desesperado.

Só queria saber quanto tempo conseguiria manter aquela farsa. Era tão óbvio que ele queria ser frère de Afrodite, tanto quanto era óbvio que o outro só o queria para se livrar da peça.

Aquela constatação doía.

-Vamos então...

Afrodite ficou em pé e ofereceu a mão a Shun.

- O-oque?

-Hyoga te ensinou a ser conduzido, agora você vai me conduzir. O irmão da Cinderela conduz. – Afrodite pegou a mão de Shun e posicionou na própria cintura, segurou a outra mão do menino na sua.

-E-eu não sei o que fazer... – Shun olhava para o chão, se pisasse nos pés de Afrodite como pisou nos de Hyoga ia ser um desastre.

-Tente se concentrar no ritmo, ele é de três tempos. Logo você não precisará pensar. – Afrodite deu uma leve puxada com o corpo para que os dois começassem. Shun estava usando toda a sua concentração para não pisar em Afrodite. Nas poucas vezes que conseguiu levantar a cabeça pode ver Hyoga do outro lado do salão sorrindo e fazendo sinal de OK para ele. Assim, o garoto não podia evitar de sorrir.

Afrodite, por outro lado, não conseguia esconder que estava ficando irritado. Ele estava se esforçando ao máximo pela atenção de Shun, tentava ajudá-lo e mostrar que poderia se preocupar com ele, e conseguia umas poucas frases trocadas ,enquanto Hyoga, sem esforço algum, ficava com sorrisos e simpatia.

_-"Irmão, sinto que tenho algo a lhe falar..."_

Shun retesou e pisou no pé de Afrodite com o susto. Reconheceu as falas de Cinderela durante a dança com o irmão.

_-"Ora Cinderela, o que pode lhe afligir nesse tão gracioso baile?"_ – Shun pronunciou suas falas o melhor que pode e pode ver um sorriso de aprovação no rosto de Afrodite.

Continuaram com suas falas até que todo o dialogo entre Cinderela e o irmão fosse passado, o que representava todas as falas de Shun na peça, e pararam de valsar.

-Você conseguiu Shun, estava com suas falas e não precisou mais prestar atenção na dança. – Shun sorriu.

-Obrigado Afrodite.

Shun parecia muito mais acessível à Afrodite agora. Precisava fazer com que o garoto trocasse de lugar com ele, faltava pouco tempo agora

A voz do Grand frère gemini encheu o auditório interrompendo os pensamentos dos dois.

-Pessoal, por hoje é só de ensaio, muito obrigado a todos, amanhã mesmo horário ok? – Assim os ajudantes, o pessoal do apoio e os demais foram recolhendo os materiais até que apenas os membros do conselho e Shun permaneceram no auditório, terminando de guardar as fantasias e arrumando o material de cenário.

Shun observou de uma distancia segura Shaka se aproximar de Afrodite no salão. Era algo estranho de se ver, parecia que quando o outro se aproximava Afrodite se desarmava, sua postura se tornava mais relaxada, seus olhos se tornavam mais dóceis e seu sorriso tão raro de forma espontânea podia ser visto. Shun também não podia evitar de entender, a aura do indiano inspirava uma tranqüilidade que até ele poderia sentir.

-Você foi bem Shun! Tem um talento natural pra dança, quem sabe não se junta ao clube? – Hyoga se aproximou com uma caixa de papelão

-Obrigado, só não passei vergonha porque você me ensinou antes – Shun sorriu e o loiro deu um tapinha amigável em seu ombro seguindo para o backstage.

Shun observou novamente Afrodite. Ele e Shaka conversavam, mas para Shun algo parecia errado, Os punhos de Afrodite estavam cerrados. Ele então se afastou do Grand frère Virgo a passos rápidos saiu do auditório. Shun sem saber muito bem o que fazer parecia ser o único que prestava atenção na conversa dos dois. Shaka suspirou pesadamente e se aproximou de Shun.

-Por favor, vai atrás dele... Na sala de Conferencias do prédio principal

-Ma-mas o que aconteceu?

-Afrodite te dará os detalhes, eu acho que você pode ajuda-lo. E-eu logo vou pra lá.

E Shun não pensou em mais nada. Simplesmente foi, sob o olhar de Shaka.

-Você acha isso uma boa idéia? – Era Mu, petit frère Touro, se aproximava carregando duas pastas. Estendeu uma a Shaka.

-Bem está na cara que Shun se importa com Afrodite. Talvez eles possam se ajudar. – Shaka pegou a pasta das mãos do ariano, se perguntando internamente o que faria Mu iniciar uma conversa com ele assim.

-Afrodite não quer ser ajudado. – Uma ruga de irritação apareceu no rosto de Mu, a certeza de Shaka ao falar às vezes o tirava do sério.

-Quer sim... Ele só não sabe disso. – Shaka percebeu a irritação do outro. – Hei, não se preocupe! Não vou deixar que o irmão de Ikki se magoe.

-Sabe qual é seu problema Shaka? É que você acha que pode manipular as pessoas e que elas vão se comportar exatamente da maneira que você previu. – Mu conseguia falar aquilo e manter o semblante tranquilo. Shaka sorriu, pois sabia que o ariano estava muito irritado. Não podia deixar de achar divertido irritar o outro. Suspirou.

-Eu preciso tentar entende? Falhei em fazer Afrodite se abrir comigo. Talvez Shun tenha mais sucesso onde eu falhei... – Mu observou o rosto do outro com atenção. Sabia que Shaka era levemente egocêntrico, para não falar perfeccionista, metido e metódico, dizer aquilo devia ser um esforço para ele.

-Você é a pessoa mais próxima de Afrodite na escola... é o grand frère ideal para ele. – Mu balbuciou, começara a entender os motivos do virginiano.

-Alguém me disse uma vez que pessoas muito parecidas não dão bons frères... – Mu corou com a lembrança de ter sido ele a dizer aquelas palavras para Shaka, em uma situação bem mais peculiar. – Talvez eu seja mais parecido com Afrodite do que gostaria.

Mu silenciou, observou Shaka sair do auditório. Pensou que talvez ele tenha feito tudo dar errado para ele e o veterano afinal.

Shun estava parado em frente à porta entreaberta. O corredor em que estava era iluminado apenas pela luz do entardecer, o que o tranquilizou, tornava sua visão para as pessoas de dentro da sala muito difícil. Shun se aproximou da porta e se recostou a parede, podia observar a silhueta de Afrodite que estava com a expressão de falsa cordialidade que Shun sabia que o petit frère Virgo sempre levava.

Se esgueirou mais para o lado e viu que Afrodite conversava com um homem e uma mulher. Os dois muito altos, loiros, os cabelos da mulher eram exatamente iguais aos de Afrodite, com belos cachos nas pontas. Seu rosto possuía esparsas rugas, indicando que ela podia ser a mãe do sueco. Shun quase não conseguia ouvir a conversa dos três, apenas vagos comentários de "você está se alimentando bem?" ou "O diretor falou que suas notas estão perfeitas com sempre!"

-Está difícil de ouvir não é? – Shun quase, quase gritou. Encarou Shaka, que sorria. Sentiu que seu coração tinha ido até a estratosfera e voltado para o estomago.

-Nã-não me assuste assim! – Suas pernas pareciam que íam derreter.

-Você viu o senhor e a senhora Larsson? – Shaka apontou para a sala.

-E-eu imaginei que eram os pais de Afrodite, mas... – Shun encarou os próprios pés.

-Mas? – Shaka perguntou.

Shun engoliu seco. O que poderia dizer sobre uma relação entre pais e filhos? Tudo o que ele já teve na vida foi Ikki. Ikki era seu pai e sua mãe, seu tudo. Ele não sabia nada da relação de pais e filhos.

-Afrodite não parece feliz. –Shun por fim falou

-É... Afrodite é filho único sabe? Seu pai tem um irmão que também tem um filho, alguns anos mais velho que nós, Albafica. Foi a única companhia de Afrodite até entrar na escola. Talvez essa falta de traquejo social dele se deva as poucas oportunidades de praticar quando criança.

-Falta de traquejo? – Shun perguntou.

-Bem, ele tem uma péssima tolerância a frustrações. A prova é quando você o recusou. Ele tem uma mascara muito boa é verdade, poucas pessoas fora do nosso circulo de amizade percebem o quão temperamental ele é.

-Para o resto da escola ele é um gentleman.- Shun voltou a encarar o sueco do outro lado da porta. – Mas o que isso tem a ver coma família?

-Tem tudo a ver caro Shun, e com a peça também, mas isso vai ficar entre nós aqui... Nosso segredo. – Shaka diminuiu o tom de voz. Shun assentiu e ouviu com cuidado.

-Afrodite crê que a família Larsson vê sua aparência como uma fraqueza. Ele se esforçou ao máximo para tentar mudar sua imagem pessoal, o Aikido foi uma boa estratégia, mas não deu certo. Ele sempre será assim entende?

Shun assentiu novamente. Ele próprio já tentara ser diferente varias vezes. Chegou a acreditar que talvez se sua aparência fosse mais convencional, se sua postura fosse mais...masculina, talvez pudesse ser mais aceito. Lógico que aquelas ideias foram passageiras, ele tivera muito apoio do irmão que já coibia na base da força bruta qualquer tentativa de bullying contra o irmão.

-Chegou a um ponto que era difícil para ele continuar fingindo, foi quando ele construiu essa mascara para si. Ser agradável, simpático, auto-confiante e suficiente. É lógico que é uma grande mentira, uma proteção.

-Mas a família dele realmente se importa tanto assim com a aparência? – Shun não podia crer que alguém desprezaria Afrodite Larsson pela aparência, quer dizer esse era um dos motivos pelo qual o sueco tinha admiradores(as).

-Entenda, isso tem muito mais a ver com as expectativas que Afrodite criou sobre si do que sobre a que seus pais depositam sobre ele. – Shaka tinha um sorriso triste. – Ele só não quer desaponta-los...

Shun abaixou a cabeça. _As piores coisas sobre nós são as que nós mesmos criamos, que não somos bonitos, espertos ou fortes o bastante._ Ikki havia dito aquilo para ele uma vez, e toda a vez que a vozinha interior o tentava diminuir ele se lembrava daquelas palavras.

-Agora, Shun. – Shaka o encarava. – Esse que eu lhe apresentei é o verdadeiro Afrodite Larsson, não é o garoto simpático do segundo ano, não é o veterano admirado por todos. Será que você poderia se tornar frère de alguém assim?

-Do jeito que você fala parece que ele é um grande garotinho mimado e egoísta... – Shun já havia parado para pensar sobre a personalidade do petit frère Virgo. A verdade é que todas aquelas nuances que fora capaz de perceber convivendo com Afrodite tinham tornado tudo aquilo mais real, sua experiência mais vivida. E ele tinha vontade de conhecer mais, descobrir mais.

-De certo modo ele é. – Shaka sorria- O que eu preciso saber é se sabendo de tudo isso você seria o tipo de pessoa capaz de aceitar Afrodite, com todos os seus defeitos.

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu não sou a Madre Teresa de Calcutá – Shun respirou fundo.- Eu queria ser como Afrodite, conhece-lo, eu sempre admirei... Eu só o recusei como frère pois eu queria que ele se importasse comigo, que ele se preocupasse comigo...

-... como você se preocupava com ele. – Shaka completou e Shun corou levemente.

-É... e saber que ele queria me usar, bem, eu tenho meu orgulho. – Shun desviou o olhar.

-Eu entendo, mas se essa vontade permanece, por favor não desista do Afrodite.

_... por favor não desista do Afrodite._

E Shun sabia que aquela frase martelaria na sua cabeça por toda a semana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lembrem! Reviews fazem escritores felizes xD

Eu preciso dizer o quanto fiquei feliz com o pequeno mushakismo desse capitulo? Pois é, meu shunhyoguismo também foi nas alturas!

*Lembram daquela balinha redondinha e vermelhinha de canela? pois é, eu adoro... e o Milo também xD

**Obentô é aquela tradicional marmita japonesa


	3. Chapter 3-Fleurs

_N/A: Olá a todos! Muito obrigada pelos comentários, espero já ter respondido todos =). Acho que tenho que pedir perdão pelo hiatus. Mas durante o ano é realmente difícil para mim escrever. =( Assim como comentar/ler as fics que acompanho. Human being não esqueci das suas fics! Meus reviews logo vão voltar a aparecer!_

_Boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

><p>Membros do Sínodo (Conselho Estudantil):<p>

Presidentes (em geral terceiro ano): Os presidentes são chamados por todos de Grand frère: Saga (Grand frère Gêmeo), Aiolos (Grand frère Sagitário), Aldebaran(Grand frère Touro), Mask(Grand frère Câncer), Shaka(Grand frère Virgo), Shura(Grand frère Capricórnio).

"Irmãos" dos presidentes (em geral segundo ano): Os irmãos dos presidentes são conhecidos como petit frère: Camus (petit frère gêmeos), Mu (petit frère touro), Kanon (petit frère Câncer), Aioria (petit frère Sagitário), Afrodite (petit frère Virgo) e Ikki (petit frère Capricórnio)

Irmãos dos petit frère (em geral primeiro ano): Hyoga (frère de Camus), Seiya (frère de Aioria), Shiryu (frére de Mu) e Milo (frére de Kanon).

* * *

><p>ARCO 1 - Fleurs<p>

* * *

><p>Parte 3<p>

* * *

><p><em>O Colégio Aliança é tido como a melhor e mais tradicional escola católica do Japão. Além do excelente rol de docentes, a lista dos seus bem sucedidos egressos é gigantesca, contando com políticos, empresários, artistas, cientistas entre outros. Logicamente apenas a realeza, a nata da sociedade é capaz de enviar sua prole para um lugar assim, os homens pelo menos, já que a instituição é exclusiva para meninos. Lá os filhos dos nobres convivem desde o jardim de infância.<em>

_No Aliança, a fim de quebrar padrões de violência e bullying , e estimular a amizade e o companheirismo foi instituído o chamado " Sistema frère", ou irmandade. De forma bem simples, os alunos mais velhos deveriam adotar um aluno mais novo, como irmão menor, tornando–se seu irmão maior, e a partir dali ser responsável por ele, orientando-o e guiando-o dentro da escola._

_Os alunos do Aliança se organizam em um Conselho Estudantil, o Sínodo, composto oficialmente por 6 alunos do terceiro ano colegial, esses são apelidados de Gêmeo, Sagitário, Touro, Câncer, Virgo e Capricórnio, semelhante a seis das doze constelações do zodíaco._

_As reuniões se realizam em um prédio próximo ao campus, chamado pelos alunos de Santuário._

_Assim, os populares alunos que compões o Sínodo se reúnem tentando conciliar sua vida escolar, os problemas pertinentes a adolescentes e as questões dos seus próprios universos particulares..._

_No episódio anterior:_

_Os ensaios da peça começam. Shun se aproxima cada vez mais de Afrodite e dos demais membros do conselho, mas todos eles demonstram ser mais do que as aparências mostram._

_Shun passa a conhecer um lado diferente do petit frère Virgo, com um empurrão de Shaka, mas seria isso o suficiente para torna-los frères?_

* * *

><p>Shun terminava sua prece da manhã com Ikki ao seu lado. Vez ou outra o jovem sentia o olhar de esgueira de Ikki sobre si e aquilo já estava o aborrecendo.<p>

Desde a conversa com Shaka se passaram alguns dias. Shun seguia como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou tentava, mas sabia que as palavras do indiano mexeram profundamente consigo. No meio de tantas reuniões do Conselho para decidir os demais aspectos do festival onde Cinderela seria apresentada, infelizmente teve pouco tempo durante o dia para pensar no assunto. Restavam assim as noites, o que gerou uma quantidade enorme de horas de sono atrasadas para Shun e uma lista de perguntas de interrogatório para Ikki do porque das atitudes do irmão.

-Certo o que foi? – Shun disse ao terminar sua prece.

-Quando você vai me contar onde estava e o que aconteceu? – Ikki apoiava as mãos na cintura e batia o pé impacientemente no chão.

-Eu já disse o que aconteceu! – Shun engoliu seco. Sabia que devia mentir. – Shaka pediu minha ajuda num assunto da peça e eu fui!

Ikki bufou.

-Então porque você passou a noite inteira com cara de preocupado? Eu te conheço Shun! E você tentar me enganar me deixa fulo!

-Já disse que não estou fazendo isso, você que é turrão demais para aceitar!

-Eu sei que essa situação toda com Afrodite está bagunçando sua cabeça. Eu só quero te ajudar! Droga!

Shun ensaiou seguir na frente de Ikki, mas esse bloqueou o caminho com os braços.

-Você só sai quando me responder.

Shun bufou. Olhou ao redor e passou por baixo dos braços do irmão.

- Passar bem Ikki! –Shun acenou e correu na direção do prédio de aulas, deixando um Ikki irritado para trás.

* * *

><p>Na sala de aula, Shun sentou se em seu lugar, estranhando a carteira vazia alguns metros de si.<p>

-Milo... faltou? – Shun se perguntou se nada havia acontecido ao rapaz loiro de sorriso fácil.

-Não se preocupe, no ensino fundamental era sempre assim. – Shun observou Nachi ao seu lado se perguntando como o garoto fazia para aparecer do nada. – Ninguém sabe exatamente porque, mas parece que ele tem uma saúde frágil.

-Ninguém sabe o por quê?

-Talvez o veterano da biblioteca, petit frère Gemeos... –Nachi balançou a cabeça. O ruivo dava um medo nos calouros.

-Camus? – Shun se perguntou

-Sim, dizem que eles eram melhores amigos, aí Milo viajou, ficou muitos meses fora. Quando voltou a amizade azedou. – Nachi sorria estranhamente. E Shun sabia o que era aquilo. Era o sorriso que o jovem dava quando uma informação era propensa a virar notícia.

- Hm...-A cabeça de Shun trabalhava. Ele nunca havia falado diretamente com Camus, quer dizer, ele tinha um sorriso educado, mas mantinha uma postura distante. Talvez aquele tipo de pergunta fosse de uma intimidade que os dois não tinham.- O-o que você quer Nachi?

-Se você perguntar quero que me fale a resposta! – O garoto tinha o sorriso mais lavado do mundo.

Shun fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Tomou o bloquinho das mãos do garoto e arremessou contra a pequena lixeira ao lado da mesa do professor.

-Eu não vou fazer nada disso!

-Ahhhh Shun você não sabe brincar?! – O garoto conseguiu recuperar o bloquinho.

Shun riu

Tinha certeza que nada de mais devia ter acontecido a Milo.

...

...

_Talvez fosse bom ligar na casa de Milo só para ter certeza..._

Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, se ligar aos amigos de Ikki do Sínodo faria com que se afastar deles depois fosse mais doloroso do que já estava sendo. Afinal, depois que a peça passasse nada mais o uniria ao Conselho Estudantil. Nada mais de reuniões de tarde, de ensaios, os risos, a valsa.

_Nada de passar as tardes com Ikki._

Nada de jogo de pebolim com Seiya, Shiryu,

Nada da boca suja de Mask...

_Nada mais de sorrisos gentis de Hyoga..._

Balançou a cabeça com mais força e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Que idiotice era aquela? Engoliu seco.

Nada das piadas de Shura.

A ironia fina de Saga e suas disputas silenciosas com Kanon.

_Nada mais de estar com Afrodite..._

E aquilo doeu. Uma pontada aguda na têmpora.

Bateu a cabeça contra o tampo da mesa.

_... por favor não desista do Afrodite._

Sentiu que poderia chorar, mas seria muito estranho ali, no meio da sala, com todos olhando.

Teria que perder tudo aquilo? Um lugar onde era... Aceito.

Será que no fundo ele não merecia nada daquilo?

* * *

><p>-Shun? –Sentiu o próprio corpo balançar de leve. Não queria levantar. Não queria responder.<p>

-Shun?- De novo, a mesma voz, o mesmo balançar.

-Ikki, me deixa aqui afundar em autocomiseração...

Shun ouviu o riso e abriu os olhos. Aquele riso era fácil de identificar.

Não era Ikki...

-Hyoga? – Shun levantou a cabeça numa velocidade que não sabia possuir. Todo o sangue de seu corpo foi para o rosto.

-Encontrei Nachi no corredor. Ele disse que você não levantou quando o sinal do intervalo tocou. – Hyoga puxou a cadeira da mesa ao lado se sentando de frente para ele.

-A-ah ... Eu queria lanchar aqui. –Shun puxou o obentô para cima da mesa.

-Em coma daquele jeito? – Hyoga sorria.

-Err... Bem...

O que iria responder? Que a perspectiva de se afastar do conselho estudantil o deixou tão triste que não tinha vontade de sair?

-Está decidido então. – Hyoga sentou-se mais próximo da carteira de Shun. – Eu vou lanchar com você. – Pegou um embrulho de papel alumínio.

-Vo-você não precisa fazer isso...

-Se eu sair daqui sei que você não vai lanchar!- Hyoga desembrulhou um onigiri industrializado.

-Você come comida pronta de mercado? –Shun abriu o obentô, Ikki havia preparado arroz com picles, frango e molho tonkatsu, omelete frita...

-E você traz um banquete!

Shun sorriu. A companhia do outro era realmente muito agradável.

Conversaram sobre tudo, musica, TV, aulas, o clube de dança... Shun pensou que até seria divertido entrar em algum clube.

-E que clube você estava pensando? – Hyoga perguntou.

-Bem, se existir um clube onde a gente leia manga e coma doces... – Shun deu de ombros e Hyoga riu alto.

-O clube de desenho trabalha muito com manga.

Shun também sorriu.

-Vamos ver se tenho o talento pra entrar no clube! – Coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

Não se lembrava da ultima vez que teve uma conversa descontraída com alguém que não fosse seu irmão. E aquilo fazia muito bem.

Na verdade, antes daquele dia no sínodo nunca havia passado o intervalo com ninguém, e desde então Milo sempre o acompanhou. E ele passou a se sentir cada vez menos sozinho.

_Milo..._

-Shun? O que há?

-Nani? –Shun se sentiu um idiota por corar de novo.

-Você fez aquela cara de sofrimento de novo... O que está pensando?

Shun ponderou o que deveria falar. Pelo menos possuía uma facilidade maior para perguntar de Milo para Hyoga do que para Camus

-Eu estou preocupado com Milo, Nachi ficou falando um monte de coisas... Disse que ele costumava faltar no ensino fundamental por causa da saúde frágil. –Shun viu quando o olhar de Hyoga mudou.

_Ele sabe._

_Ele sabe porque Milo faltou. _

Hyoga ficou em silencio e isso deixava Shun nervoso. Parecia estar pesando se deveria ou não contar.

-Nachi não mentiu, mas é imprudente da parte dele falar sem conhecer a historia toda. – Hyoga pegou uma caneta da mesa e passou a roda-la nos dedos nervosamente.

-Então Milo tem uma doença séria? – Shun sentiu que Hyoga estava muito dividido entre contar ou resguardar o outro. Ele sabia que não era correto aquilo que estava fazendo, pressionando o outro a revelar o segredo de outra pessoa. Suspirou. – Só me diga que ele vai voltar logo...

Hyoga também suspirou, mas sorriu.

-Lógico que logo ele volta, sabe o ditado, vaso ruim não quebra... –Shun parecia ponderar se aquilo era confiável.

Hyoga então puxou uma folha dos materiais de Shun sobre a mesa.

-Faz assim, liga pra ele. Pode dizer que eu te dei o numero. Isso vai fazer ele feliz. – Hyoga rabiscou alguns números que Shun pode identificar ser de celular.

-Obrigado Hyoga... – Shun se permitiu sorrir.

* * *

><p>O sinal já havia tocado há quinze minutos, mas Shun se mantinha na sala de musica após a aula. Era um dos responsáveis pela limpeza na semana com mais dois colegas de sala.<p>

-Amamya? Já acabamos aqui.

-Sim, pode deixar que eu preencho o relatório da limpeza. – Shun disse após lavar as mãos.

-Como quiser...

Shun viu os garotos deixarem a sala e sorriu. Ele gostava da calma e paz transmitida pela sala de musica. Andou tranquilamente até o grande piano de cauda negro. Retirou o pano que cobria as teclas de marfim.

Lembrava-se claramente do primeiro dia de aula. Os calouros foram recebidos com uma rosa branca, e participaram da missa de abertura do ano letivo.

Nesse dia, quando adentrou a igreja as notas suaves de _Jesus, Alegria dos Homens _tocadas ao piano enchiam o espaço e também a alma de Shun de bons sentimentos. Ele lembrava claramente da imagem de Mu, o petit frère Taurus com os longos dedos correndo sobre as teclas, dominando a musica com um grau de maestria que ele não sabia ser possível para alguém de tão pouca idade.

Naquele momento Shun decidiu que aprenderia a tocar piano, e desde então iniciara o aprendizado por conta própria. Sabia que andava a passos lentos, mas tinha orgulho do que já havia aprendido.

Com as os dedos sobre as teclas extraiu as primeiras notas da musica. Sabia que a transição de suas notas ainda não havia adquirido a fluidez que a musica necessitava.

Estava compenetrado naquilo, a música o levava para lugares que antes era impossível visitar sozinho. Uma felicidade que era difícil expressar em palavras.

Não interrompeu nem mesmo quando sentiu uma mão apoiada sobre seu ombro.

Os dedos longos de Afrodite apertaram seu ombro. E Shun sorriu em reconhecimento a presença do outro.

Encerrou a música com o máximo de graça que a sua pouca experiência permitia.

- Estava preocupado com você, você não é de se atrasar. – Afrodite se sentou no banquinho ao lado de Shun.

-Eu sei, só queria aproveitar a sala vazia. Já estava indo para o Santuário. – Shun não pode evitar de corar com o comentário do outro. Ainda não havia se acostumado com aquilo. Ele e Afrodite passaram a possuir uma amizade, ou ao menos ele achava que podia chamar assim. O loiro por vezes tentava esconder, mas frequentemente deixava escapar essas pequenas demonstrações de amizade e carinho. E aquilo fazia Shun muito feliz.

-Saga quer que todos façamos a ultima prova das roupas. – Shun viu o rosto de Afrodite escurecer.

-E-eu sinto muito Afrodite ... – Shun fechou os olhos. Depois da conversa com Shaka ele passou a entender as motivações de Afrodite, apesar de não concordar com elas. Ele ficou sabendo do grande esforço do garoto sueco para construir uma imagem diferente para si, uma personalidade nova. Aquela peça, além de expor a fragilidade de Afrodite, ameaçava libertar todos esses sentimentos que ele havia tentado esconder.

-Se sente tanto seja meu frère... – Afrodite cobriu as teclas do piano e fechou o tampo de madeira. Shun ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Eu não posso fazer isso... – Shun abriu os olhos para ver Afrodite sorrir com pesar.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio.

-Deixe dessa cara, – Afrodite apertou o ombro de Shun novamente. – é melhor você esconder esse segredo do piano as sete chaves, ou na recepção dos calouros ano que vem será você ao piano!

-Nu-nunca! Mu toca muito melhor do que eu! – Shun agradeceu mentalmente por Afrodite ter mudado de assunto.

-Bem, você tem pouco menos de um ano para alcança-lo ...

Shun sorriu.

-Sim.

* * *

><p>Shun não pode evitar de sorrir ao ver seu irmão, Seiya e Shiryu pintando os pedaços de compensado que seriam o bosque e o castelo do príncipe para a peça. Ikki gritava impropérios quando Seiya pegou o pincel cheio de tinta verde e passou pela bochecha do moreno. Shiryu só balançava a cabeça e dizia "Crianças..."<p>

Sabia que o irmão se esforçava brutalmente para ter uma aparência e atitudes mais maduras do que a sua idade. Passar essa impressão era importante para mostrar aos outros que era capaz de tomar conta de si e de Shun sozinhos. Não podiam correr o risco de ser mandados para algum parente desconhecido, ou pior, serem colocados para adoção em algum orfanato qualquer do Japão.

Shun sabia que Ikki fazia um tremendo malabarismo com as pensões dos pais. Manter os dois na escola, comida, aluguel, roupas (mesmo que a maioria que Ikki tivesse fossem de segunda mão e as de Shun eram todas antigas de Ikki), com alguma ajuda de Shun para que o caixa batesse com as despesas, os dois tomavam conta de tudo, morando em uma pequena casa próxima ao cais.

Sabendo de tudo isso era um alivio ao seu coração ver Ikki no meio de outros jovens se comportando como qualquer adolescente, rindo, esbravejando... Sem aquela carapaça que criara para si. Shun sabia o quão bom participar do Sínodo estava sendo para Ikki.

E seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais amoroso ao pensar, era o sínodo que estava dando a oportunidade de Ikki agir como Ikki, descobrir seu verdadeiro eu. Ele era muito grato a todos os membros do conselho.

Ficou observando os jovens trabalhando no cenário da peça até que sentiu um leve cutucão nas costas. Se virou para encarar Kanon.

-Está na hora da prova da fantasia.- Kanon bagunçou seus cabelos.

-Provei ontem... – Shun estremeceu com o sorriso de Kanon. Sabia que muitas pessoas sentiam dificuldade em diferencia-lo de Saga. Para ele, e talvez também para os demais membros do Sínodo, era impossível confundi-los. Chegava até a parecer para Shun que Kanon se esforçava para apagar qualquer semelhança, qualquer paralelo que pudesse haver entre eles. Aquele sorriso irônico que Kanon dirigia a ele nunca, jamais, em tempo algum seria dado por Saga.

-É a prova do vestido princesa. – Kanon completou. Shun suspirou, não conseguia convencer ninguém de que não aceitaria Afrodite como seu frère. E não era por menos, passaram a gastar boa parte do tempo livre juntos nas diversas atividades do conselho. E Shun não fazia questão de esconder que apreciava aquilo.

O petit frère Câncer o acompanhou até o camarim improvisado. Lá Mask, já devidamente paramentado como o príncipe da peça aguardava com um embrulho Shun não pode evitar de pensar que o papel de príncipe até que combinava com ele (apesar de ter torcido o nariz a primeira menção). O italiano estava com os cabelos, antes tão revoltos, penteados caprichosamente para trás, o que evidenciava o rosto bonito. A fantasia possuía ombreiras douradas, sobre um paletó branco, abotoado displicentemente, e com detalhes pretos. A calça preta parecia ter sido confeccionada por um alfaiate. Era um homem elegante.

Shun entrou no pequeno camarim com seu embrulho enquanto Kanon e Mask o esperavam conversando, disseram que queriam ser os primeiros a ver a princesa. Pensava que eram duas pessoas estranhas aqueles lá.

Shun ajeitou o zíper o melhor que pode, endireitou as costuras. Aquele corpete de vestido apertava demais! Se olhou no espelho passando a mão pelos cabelos compridos e castanhos. Parecia demais uma menina. Ajeitou as mangas curtas e bufantes para que o decote em canoa do vestido se endireitasse. Passou as mãos pela saia volumosa e se olhou outra vez. Não era a toa que Afrodite não tivera duvida de escolhê-lo como Cinderela.

Respirou fundo três vezes, criando força para sair e encarar a todos de vestido.

Começou a se sentir mal. Queria que Afrodite fosse corajoso o suficiente para encarar a todos e faze-los aceitar Afrodite Larsson pelo que ele era, mas ele próprio tinha vergonha de uma simples prova na frente daquele que eram a coisa mais próxima de amigos que ele um dia já possuíra.

Ele também era covarde.

Ele também não queria passar pelo julgamento dos outros, mesmo que esses fossem seus amigos.

Ele não tinha como exigir nada de Afrodite.

-Shun tudo bem? – Shun sorriu. A voz de Kanon as vezes o traia, quando ele abaixava a guarda soava tão parecido com Saga que era difícil de acreditar ser o irônico petit frère Câncer.

Uma ultima olhada no espelho e saiu. E Shun sorriu pela segunda vez ao ver o queixo de Mask cair até o chão e voltar. E Kanon gargalhou com a reação tão espontâneas do seu grand frère. Logo os demais foram olhar qual era a causa de tanta comoção. Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu em silencio, Afrodite e os demais apareceram alguns segundos depois, o petit frère Virgo parecia apreensivo ao ver Shun de vestido_ – Será que ele esperava alguma reação?- _e Shun passou a achar aquilo realmente engraçado. A experiência não era tão horrível assim.

-Nossa Shun! Eu totalmente pegaria você – Seiya falou. Ikki prontamente respondeu a esse comentário com seu punho direito, e o garoto conseguiu desviar com certa habilidade. O que ele não esperava era o gancho de esquerda de Shiryu que atingiu a lateral da sua cabeça. – Ah! Vocês não sabem brincar!

-Acho que devemos marcar esse dia na folhinha, pois eu tenho que concordar com o Seiya, Shun está totalmente pegável! – Shura deu de ombros e Ikki fuzilou seu grand frère com os olhos.

-Há-Ham! – Saga chamou a atenção. – Vamos todos parar com a perda de tempo, não vai ser só a fantasia da Cinderela que vai precisar dos últimos reparos e o alfaiate da escola terá apenas uma hora para fazer as marcações.

Todos então foram em direção aos camarins enquanto Shun observava o alfaiate marcar a barra do vestido com alfinetes. Por ter varias camadas de pano sabia que levaria muito tempo ainda para acabar.

O senhor pediu então algum tempo e Shun se afastou dele e se aproximando de Hyoga do outro lado.

-E então? –Shun balançou de leve a longa saia do vestido.

-Quem vê pensa que você está se divertindo muito de vestido... – E Shun reparou que ele estava...Corado?

-Até que estou, quer dizer, a reação de Mask ao me ver de vestido foi muito engraçada. –Shun sorria, mas Hyoga parecia irritado. Aquilo deixou o moreno confuso.

Como se fosse de proposito Mask se aproximou deles.

-Com licença anatra*, mas vou tirar a bela Cinderela para dançar. – e Mask sorriu com a cara que Hyoga fez. Ele só não tinha bem certeza se era pelo apelido ou por tirar Shun dali.

Mask pensou com sigo mesmo que estava difícil ser sincero com os próprios sentimentos por ali.

Ele próprio como exemplo.

_De qualquer forma não é meu papel ficar ajudando o anatra a resolver seus conflitos sentimentais. Ele tem Camus para isso._

_-_Pronto fiore! Aqui está seu Shun, agora vê se melhora essa cara. –Mask empurrou Shun pelos ombros para se sentar no sofá de frente ao camarim ao lado de Afrodite. Quando Shun ía protestar o italiano já estava distante.

Ficaram ambos em silencio. Afrodite torcia as próprias mãos, estava nervoso Shun podia dizer.

-Me diz... –Afrodite começou inseguro. – Como você fez?

-Han?

-Como você fez? Você não quer ser Cinderela, mas vestiu a roupa, deixou fazerem os ajustes. Pra que?

-Eu não estou entendendo.

-Você sabe que a nossa aparência é usada contra nós. Como se fosse nossa culpa, algo que nós não temos o menor controle sobre...- As mãos de Afrodite tremiam levemente. – Ainda sim você foi lá...

-Eu achei que isso era algo que eu devia enfrentar, não tinha nada a ver com a peça. Isso foi por mim. – Shun falava baixo – Sabe, eu achei que nunca seria capaz, que nunca conseguiria ser visto como algo mais que o garoto delicado, fraco...

-E o que mudou? – Afrodite encarava o chão.

-Eu mudei. –Shun sorriu. – Eu decidi que daria um voto de confiança a essas pessoas que até agora só me trataram bem. – Shun encarou os membros do Sínodo. – Eu decidi que essas eram pessoas em quem eu poderia confiar, e elas ajudariam a enfrentar essa minha fraqueza.

Shun viu que Afrodite sorria. Ele se levantou do sofá e ensaiou alguns passos na direção do camarim.

-Obrigado Shun.

O sorriso que Shun viu no petit frère Virgo foi o mais lindo de toda a sua vida.

* * *

><p>É isso! Muito obrigada a todos os que chegaram até aqui!<p>

=D kissus


	4. Chapter 4- Fleurs (final)

**N/A**: Hey hey! Ultimo cap do Arco Fleurs! /o/ *faz dancinha da vitória* Eu já tenho outros arcos engatilhados, mas acho que esse cap dá uma boa ideia de quem estrelará o próximo seguimento certo? Minha ideia era que em cada seguimento pudéssemos enfocar em um pequeno grupo do sínodo. Não vou comentar mais para não estragar a leitura do cap...

* * *

><p><em>para não esquecer! <em>

_Membros do Sínodo (Conselho Estudantil):_

_Presidentes (em geral terceiro ano): Os presidentes são chamados por todos de Grand frère: Saga (Grand frère Gêmeo), Aiolos (Grand frère Sagitário), Aldebaran(Grand frère Touro), Mask(Grand frère Câncer), Shaka(Grand frère Virgo), Shura(Grand frère Capricórnio)._

_"Irmãos" dos presidentes (em geral segundo ano): Os irmãos dos presidentes são conhecidos como petit frère: Camus (petit frère gêmeos), Mu (petit frère touro), Kanon (petit frère Câncer), Aioria (petit frère Sagitário), Afrodite (petit frère Virgo) e Ikki (petit frère Capricórnio)_

_Irmãos dos petit frère (em geral primeiro ano): Hyoga (frère de Camus), Seiya (frère de Aioria), Shiryu (frére de Mu) e Milo (frére de Kanon)._

* * *

><p>ARCO 1 - Fleurs<p>

* * *

><p>Parte 4 (final)<p>

* * *

><p><em>O Colégio Aliança é tido como a melhor e mais tradicional escola católica do Japão. Além do excelente rol de docentes, a lista dos seus bem sucedidos egressos é gigantesca, contando com políticos, empresários, artistas, cientistas entre outros. Logicamente apenas a realeza, a nata da sociedade é capaz de enviar sua prole para um lugar assim, os homens pelo menos, já que a instituição é exclusiva para meninos. Lá os filhos dos nobres convivem desde o jardim de infância.<em>

_No Aliança, a fim de quebrar padrões de violência e bullying , e estimular a amizade e o companheirismo foi instituído o chamado " Sistema frère", ou irmandade. De forma bem simples, os alunos mais velhos deveriam adotar um aluno mais novo, como irmão menor, tornando–se seu irmão maior, e a partir dali ser responsável por ele, orientando-o e guiando-o dentro da escola._

_Os alunos do Aliança se organizam em um Conselho Estudantil, o Sínodo, composto oficialmente por 6 alunos do terceiro ano colegial, esses são apelidados de Gêmeo, Sagitário, Touro, Câncer, Virgo e Capricórnio, semelhante a seis das doze constelações do zodíaco._

_As reuniões se realizam em um prédio próximo ao campus, chamado pelos alunos de Santuário._

_Assim, os populares alunos que compões o Sínodo se reúnem tentando conciliar sua vida escolar, os problemas pertinentes a adolescentes e as questões dos seus próprios universos particulares..._

_No episódio anterior:_

_Os ensaios chegam ao fim e a peça está próxima. O que angustia Shun é o fato de que em breve deixará o sínodo e seus novos amigos. Ao mesmo tempo Milo parece sofrer de alguma doença que o mantem em casa._

_Será que Shun aceitara finalmente ser frère de Afrodite? Como será a peça Cinderela?_

* * *

><p>Shun terminava os afazeres domésticos enquanto Ikki terminava o almoço. Naquela sexta-feira, véspera do festival da escola onde a fatídica Cinderela seria representada pelo conselho estudantil, os alunos foram agraciados com meio-expediente. O que Shun agradecia imensamente, afinal o que menos precisava era de oportunidades para encontrar Afrodite até a peça. O moreno sabia que se o petit frère Virgo sorrisse da mesma forma do dia anterior ele corria um serio risco de aceitar a aposta. Isso quebraria toda a sua determinação anterior, todo esforço, tudo seria por nada.<p>

Como a casa onde moravam era pequena, fazer uma rápida faxina era realmente uma tarefa rápida. Shun se jogou pesadamente no sofá e ligou a tevê, observando o jornal da manhã.

Outra das suas preocupações era Milo, deixara duas mensagens em seu correio eletrônico, a primeira perguntando como ele estava, se precisava de algo e comentando detalhadamente os deveres de casa perdidos pelo grego até que o tempo se esgotou, a segunda pedindo mil vezes desculpa por não saber ser sucinto na mensagem de voz. No entanto nenhuma das mensagens foi respondida, isso já fazia 3 dias, o que deixou o mais novo ainda mais preocupado. Queria acreditar em Hyoga que garantira que a doença do outro não era nada de mais, mas aquele silêncio todo era demais para um ser humano normal aguentar.

Por isso estava decidido, se o rapaz não desse provas até amanhã que estava vivo e bem iria até a casa dos Venizelos, mesmo que fosse extremamente indelicado ir até a casa de alguém sem ser convidado.

-Shun! – o grito de Ikki vinha da cozinha e Shun atendeu prontamente.

Na verdade aquela cena era algo que nunca iria se acostumar. Ikki de blusa, shorts e chinelos de dedo, completando todo o look estava um avental branco com desenhos fofos de coelhinhos, cachorrinhos e gatinhos. O avental fora um presente antigo de Esmeralda, a maior paixonite de infância do irmão, e não, ele não conseguia se livrar da peça.

-Vai ficar aí me encarando é? – Ikki estendeu o telefone ao mais novo.- É o Milo, quer falar com você.

Shun apanhou o celular na velocidade da luz e correu para o próprio quarto fechando a porta.

_-Milo? Você tá bem? Tudo bem?- Shun sentiu ganas de atirar o telefone na parede com a risada do outro, como se eles tivessem se visto ontem. Foram quase sete dias oras!_

_-Olha não se preocupe ok? Desculpe, mas fica um pouco complicado de te ligar com os meus pais em cima de mim o dia inteiro, só por isso não te liguei antes. Eu vou pra casa hoje..._

_-Então você estava mesmo no hospital?_

_-Sim, na verdade eu queria falar com você...Você pode vir na minha casa amanhã cedo antes do festival?_

_-Mas é sobre algo importante? – Shun ficava meio apreensivo. Nunca soubera muito bem como se comportar perto de alguém doente, tinha medo da outra pessoa confundir sua gentileza com piedade._

_-Neeeeem, eu só queria te contar tudo pra você não pensar bobagem ok? Hyoga me falou que você ficou muito preocupado._

_-Quer dizer que com o Hyoga você falou, mas comigo nem um sinal de vida é isso?_

_-Credo Shun você tá pior que a minha mãe! –Milo riu e tossiu ao mesmo tempo, criando uma ruga de preocupação no rosto de Shun. – Não tem como escapar do Hyoga, o pai dele é meu médico._

_-Entendo. –Shun pausou. – Amanha vou à sua casa então._

_-Certo, passo o endereço por mensagem e o link do google maps ..._

_-Ok ...- Shun suspirou derrotado e pode ouvir Milo rir dou outro lado da linha._

_-Já nee!_

_-Já nee!_

Shun ficou encarando o telefone. Bem, aquele problema estava parcialmente resolvido.

-SHUN! Almoço! – Ikki gritou da cozinha.

-Já vai já vai!

* * *

><p>Shun apertou a gravata verde deixando-a alinhada.<p>

-Me diz uma última vez porque você vai pra escola num dia sem expediente? – Ikki se apoiava no batente da porta do quarto do irmão.

-Já disse, vou usar a sala de música, aproveitar que não vai ter ninguém lá.

-Você sabe que pode usar a sala quando quiser não sabe? – Ikki apertou as têmporas. Como se explicasse algo muito difícil a uma criancinha.

-Eu sei, mas tenho vergonha. – Shun ignorou, se aproximou de Ikki e bagunçou seus cabelos. – Logo eu volto.

Ikki apenas fez uma careta enquanto via o irmão subir a rua na direção do Colégio Aliança.

Shun caminhou alguns bons minutos até o portão principal da escola. Seguiu o caminho mais curto até o prédio onde se encontravam as principais disciplinas artísticas da escola (musica, artes plásticas, culinária e artes visuais), que ficava atrás do prédio principal e ao lado da estufa. Ao passar pela grande construção circular de vidros verde-foscos Shun teve que parar e se aproximar.

De onde estava via que no centro da grande estufa estava uma árvore de tamanho médio, grande o suficiente para se subir. Apertou os olhos, pelo vidro não era possível admirar as flores. Aproximou-se mais quase encostando o rosto.

Aquilo era um vulto?

Era...Afrodite?!

Quando pensou que era melhor voltar para casa Afrodite fez contato visual consigo e sorriu discretamente. Fez um leve aceno de mão, estava convidando ele a entrar.

Shun respirou fundo. Agora não tinha pra onde fugir não é?

Entrou na estufa cuidadosamente. Não pode deixar de ficar um pouco surpreso ao ver o sempre alinhado Afrodite Larson com os cabelos displicentemente presos, usando um jeans surrado, tênis e camisa, antes verde e agora suja de terra, as mãos eram protegidas por luvas de jardinagem e seguravam com destreza uma pequena tesoura de poda. A frente do garoto sueco uma pequena roseira com alguns botões.

-O que está fazendo? – Shun sentou ao lado do loiro.

-Não é óbvio? –Afrodite sorria. Com rápidos movimentos retirou algumas folhas murchas da base da planta.

-Eu nunca imaginei... quer dizer você nunca falou que gostava de jardinagem.

-Quando entrei aqui queria ser do clube de jardinagem, mas achei que minha família não ía gostar. O único que sabe desse passatempo é Giovani, e agora você. – Afrodite ainda sorria.

-Por isso você sabia da flor perto da estátua... –Shun tentou ignorar o leve rubor.

-Fui eu quem plantei aquela flor, as rosas são as minhas favoritas. – Afrodite se levantou batendo o pó da calça. – Veja só essas aqui, acabei de planta-las.

O sueco puxou Shun pela mão ao outro lado da estufa onde três mudas, ainda suportadas por arames e estacas, desabrochavam.

-São todas rosas, essa igual a da estátua da Virgem Maria, a rosa gigantea... – Afrodite se abaixou ao lado e com um sinal Shun fez o mesmo.

-Sim eu me lembro... – Shun tocou as pétalas da flor ao lado com as pontas dos dedos, eram de um amarelo pálido. – E essa? Olhando assim nunca diria que é uma rosa.

-É a Rosa foetida, não toque muito, algumas pessoas não gostam do cheiro que ela deixa nas mãos. –Afrodite falou. – As rosas veem em todos os formatos e cores. Agora veja essa aqui.

-É linda! – Shun admirou a bela rosa cor de rosa forte ao lado da amarela.

-Eu achei que você ía gostar. –Afrodite tocou a flor. – Essa é a rosa chinesis.

-Eu adorei ... –Shun sorriu. Sempre se admirava com a capacidade das pessoas em produzir algo verdadeiramente bonito. Como quando ouviu Mú tocar na abertura do ano letivo, ou quando experimenta um prato novo do seu irmão e agora aquela linda flor que Afrodite ajudou a crescer. Aquela era uma habilidade maravilhosa, da qual qualquer um deveria se orgulhar, e não se esconder, fugir com medo de não ser bom o bastante ou de não ser o esperado. Shun suspirou. Os dois rapazes estavam em silencio. Shun pensou bem consigo.

Queria ter aquela conversa, aquela conversa era algo que os dois precisavam ouvir.

-Você disse que sua família não ía gostar que você entrasse no clube de jardinagem? – Shun perguntou.

-E-eu, -Afrodite suspirou. – Eu não sei. Talvez não. Eu acho que na verdade tudo isso é um grande problema que eu criei para mim. A minha aparência quer dizer, nunca ninguém me condenou... Eu que não me sentia bem. Tentava então empurrar tudo o que fosse compatível ou que remetesse a essa aparência para longe de mim.

Shun sorriu com a sinceridade do outro.

-Você sabe Shun... –Afrodite respirou fundo. Shun pode notar que seus olhos estavam embassados, ele estava se segurando para não chorar. – Meus pais vem assistir a peça, eles e meu primo, Alba*.

Shun então entendeu. Expor-se assim para desconhecidos era difícil, mas na frente das pessoas que você ama e admira era assustador.

-Eu só não posso desaponta-los. – Afrodite tirou as luvas de jardinagem e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. – Tudo o que eu queria era que eles tivessem orgulho de mim. Como poderei fazer isso se todos me verem assim? Como poderei trazer orgulho se eu me vejo assim?

O coração de Shun afundou no peito. Os sentimentos que ele tinha pelo sueco, de admiração, de carinho todos a tona como ele temia que poderiam acontecer. Ele só queria que o sueco ficasse bem, ele só queria que ele fosse feliz.

Ele só...

...

...

-Afrodite, seja meu grand frére... – Os olhos de Afrodite se arregalaram e ele levantou o rosto para encarar Shun. –Por favor, me faça seu frére.

Ficaram parados, como estátuas. Em total silencio.

E então Afrodite sorriu docemente. Bagunçou os cabelos de Shun com a mão.

-Obrigado, mas não posso fazer isso. – Afrodite ainda sorria. Algumas lágrimas teimosas escorreram por sua face.

-Mas... – Shun estava embasbacado. Tivera a coragem de pedir ao outro para ser seu frére. Perdera a aposta! E agora ele dizia não? – O que mudou?

-Eu mudei... –Shun engoliu seco ao ouvir na voz de Afrodite o que ele havia dito no dia anterior.

-Mas e a peça? – Shun ainda não entendia.

-Não é mais pela peça, é por mim.

O restante do dia passou como um borrão. Afrodite o havia rejeitado. Ele foi para casa sem saber como deveria se sentir, se grato ou irritado, ou ainda triste e desiludido.

* * *

><p>Logo cedo pela manhã do dia seguinte Shun deixou sua casa e foi ao metrô. A casa de Milo era relativamente longe. Conferiu pelas instruções do outro com o celular qual era a linha que deveria tomar.<p>

"A linha laranja..." Shun engoliu seco, desceria na estação de Ginza*, o metro quadrado mais caro de Tóquio.

Após algumas estações desceu, e então caminhou até o luxuoso apartamento do grego.

Shun começava a se sentir desconfortável, talvez fosse melhor ter vestido roupas mais bonitas, para que pelo menos o porteiro não o olhasse daquela maneira.

Pode ouvir uma troca breve de palavras e o sinal para que ele subisse pelo elevador.

Quando parou no andar e as portas se abriram, um Milo vestido com pijamas sorria para ele na porta aberta.

-E aí Shun? – O sorriso do loiro alargou. - Vamos entrando! É a primeira vez que você vem aqui.

Milo arrastou Shun pela grande sala e pelo corredor até um quarto ao fundo.

-Você veio sem tomar o café da manha como eu pedi certo? –Milo empurrou o garoto para se sentar no sofá ao lado da cama. –Espere aqui, eu vou pedir para servirem o nosso lanche.

Shun suspirou e se levantou. Nunca tinha entrado num apartamento tão grande e luxuoso como aquele. Correu os olhos pelo quarto de Milo. A cama era grande e alta, havia um sofá aconchegante ao lado direito e uma pequena cômoda a esquerda. A frente uma mesa de estudos com várias prateleiras. Nelas vários livros e HQs. Em outras, vários porta-retratos. Pegou um deles e sorriu ao reconhecer o irmão na foto junto com todos os membros do sínodo. Pegou outro porta-retratos, Milo estava entre Saga e Kanon os três em algo que parecia uma chácara, ou fazenda. A cara de Kanon na foto era impagável, Shun sorriu. Às vezes esquecia que Milo e os gêmeos eram parentes.

Correu os dedos pelo tampo da mesa. Parecia que Milo estava escrevendo uma carta...

Shun balançou a cabeça e corou, que vergonha olhar as coisas dos outros, e além do mais, quem hoje em dia escreve cartas?

Mas ao lado dos papéis em cima da mesa estava um porta retrato diferente. Shun trouxe a foto para perto dos olhos. Vendo assim aquele Milo da foto não devia ter mais de 10 anos, estava sentado em um grande sofá abraçado a uma outra criança de cabelos bem ruivos que sorria. Ao lado deles, o pequeno Saga parecia compenetrado em posar para a foto, enquanto um Kanon de 10 anos fazia uma grande careta para a maquina fotográfica.

-Será Camus? – Shun imediatamente lembrou das palavras de Nachi outro dia. Que Camus e Milo foram melhores amigos, mas se separaram e a amizade não foi a mesma.

Shun ainda segurava a foto nas mãos quando Milo entrou no quarto seguido por um empregado com uma grande bandeja de lanches.

-O que você está vendo aí? – Milo espiou por cima do ombro de Shun.

-De-desculpe, eu não queria bisbilhotar! – O mais novo corou, deixando a foto no lugar de antes. E Milo só sorriu.

-Não tem que pedir desculpa! – Milo pegou a foto e a deixou na cômoda ao lado da cama. – Não é como se eu estivesse escondendo não é?

Milo se sentou na cama e fechou os olhos, por um instante pareceu que sua respiração ficou difícil. Shun quase havia se esquecido que o garoto estava hospitalizado, que tinha uma doença séria, talvez não pudesse ficar zanzando por aí assim.

-Milo tudo bem? – Shun se aproximou do garoto e puxou a colcha sobre a cama. –Deita aqui vai.

Milo se deitou, e Shun o cobriu e puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha para se sentar ao lado dele. Pôs também o prato com salgadinhos na cômoda.

-Pois bem, o que você quer saber? – Milo pegou um salgadinho e estendeu outro a Shun.

-O que você tem? - Shun perguntou direto.

-É uma doença do coração, os médicos falam que eu nasci com ela, mas quando era bebê ela não interferia na minha vida como interferia há algum tempo, o nome é comunicação interatrial, ou cia*.

-Então você tem essa tal de cia? Ela é grave? – Shun mastigava e tentava processar aquelas informações.

-Não mais, há cinco anos eu fiz uma cirurgia que me ajudaria a viver melhor. –Milo sorria, parecia que tudo aquilo era algo que já foi deixado para trás.

-Mas se você já fez a cirurgia então qual é o problema?

-Que junto com a cia eu tive uma complicação, eu não sei explicar bem, mas em certos momentos o meu coração bate muito rápido e não funciona direito, o doutor Yukida chama isso de arritmia, disse que é comum em quem tem cia. na verdade foi por causa da arritimia que eu descobri que o meu coração tinha esse...defeito.

-Doutor o pai do Hyoga?- Shun perguntou.

-Sim, ele mesmo. –Milo limpou a garganta. - Por causa disso eu tenho facilidade em ter pneumonias, e isso às vezes me faz faltar à escola. –Milo pegou um sanduiche do prato.

Shun ficou calado, aquela sensação de não saber bem o que dizer. Milo estava tentando lidar com os próprios problemas e Shun ficava o importunando.

-Ei não fica assim! Eu estou bem, só as vezes mesmo que passo mal, não posso exagerar na atividade física também, mas no mais sou igual a você! – Milo deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Shun. –Eu só falei isso por que não queria deixar você preocupado. Afinal, somos amigos, certo?

Shun sorriu.

-Lógico que sim!

Continuaram lanchando e conversando sobre outros assuntos até que Shun observou a foto na cômoda. Tinha vontade de saber sobre aquela época, sobre o que Nachi havia mencionado, só não sabia como começar.

- Foi por causa da cirurgia que você perdeu um ano na escola Milo? – Shun decidiu ignorar a vontade de perguntar sobre Camus.

-Sim e não. A cirurgia era simples, mas eu tive complicações. Fiquei na UTI, tive sepse, foi uma bagunça... –Milo riu e Shun ficou aliviado que aquilo tudo tinha ficado para trás. Era só o passado.

-Ei Shun, e a peça hoje a tarde? –Shun respirou fundo. Sabia o que o loiro queria saber.

-Eu não sou frère de Afrodite, ele será a Cinderela. – Não conseguiu esconder a decepção em sua voz e o grego reparou isso também.

-E por que eu sinto que você não está nada feliz com isso?

-Eu pedi Milo, pedi que Afrodite me fizesse seu frère, ele que não me aceitou. –Shun encarava o chão. A recusa do outro o fazia se sentir estranho.

Já Milo sorria, sorria como se houvesse algo ali que apenas ele sabia.

-Eu tenho que ir assistir essa peça então!

Ficaram em silencio.

-Milo me diz uma coisa. Por que você recusou ser frère do Afrodite?

-Hm, digamos que eu e ele temos expectativas bem diferentes dos nossos frères, assim o que podemos oferecer um ao outro é muito diferente do que o que precisamos ou queremos. –Milo bebericou seu chocolate quente. E riu da cara que Shun fez.

-O que foi? –O outro perguntou emburrado.

-Afrodite fez essa mesma cara quando eu falei isso para ele, e ainda falou "Não sei se entendi, mas acho que é bobagem..." –Milo riu. – Eu conheço Afrodite desde que entrei no Aliança. E acho que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que ele precisa, assim como ele não é o tipo de pessoa que eu preciso.

-O tipo de pessoa que você precisa é Kanon? – Shun perguntou. Acha o gêmeo e Milo até bem diferentes, pelo que via Milo era metódico, perfeccionista, odiava errar, e Kanon, bem, parecia que ele se esforçava em errar, em mostrar para todos o tempo todo o quanto era falho, o quanto era diferente de Saga.

-Digamos que eu sei bem como é ser subestimado na família, nós dois temos os nossos probleminhas de nascença, como ele gosta de dizer. – E Shun viu quando o loiro pousou a mão sobre o peito onde fica o coração.

O mais novo encarou novamente a foto sobre a cômoda. Por algum motivo Kanon odeia ser comparado a Saga, mesmo que mentalmente.

Seus olhos pararam em Camus novamente. Nunca pensou que o ruivo pudesse dar um sorriso tão limpo quanto o da foto. Hoje ele era tão sério, frio.

-Shun? O que foi? Você não para de olhar a foto!

-Na-nada não!

-O que você quer perguntar? –Milo levantou a sobrancelha.

Shun respirou fundo, no máximo ía levar um "vamos falar sobre outra coisa".

-Você e Camus, vocês pareciam tão amigos na foto...

-Ah! Isso. –Milo encarava a foto.

-Tudo bem se não quiser me contar! Na verdade está na hora de eu ir, ía ajudar Ikki a montar os cenários à tarde. –Shun ensaiou se levantar e Milo o segurou.

Os dois ficaram parados, Milo parecia ponderar sobre algo e Shun temeu ter ido longe demais. Aquele assunto não é para qualquer um.

após alguns segundos Milo rompeu o silencio.

-Shun você pode voltar aqui amanhã? – Milo também tentou se levantar, mas Shun bloqueou.

-Amanhã?

-Sim, talvez você possa me ajudar! – Milo segurou as mãos de Shun.

-Ajudar? Ma-mas ...

-Por favor Shun! É muito importante para mim! Tem a ver com o que você me perguntou!

Shun pensou por alguns segundos. No final só pode dizer:

-Que horas você quer que eu venha?

* * *

><p>Era final da tarde, a ultima apresentação do festival seria a peça Cinderela. Antes, Shun havia montado o cenário da peça (feito todo em grandes placas de MDF ), trabalhado em barracas de comida e depois nas que ofereciam jogos, assim estava cansado. Sua participação como irmão da Cinderela seria bem curta, apenas na cena da valsa. O que era um alívio para ele. Ainda não vira Afrodite desde o dia anterior, mas na verdade estava meio apreensivo. Como será que o petit frère Virgo o trataria? Entrou no camarim, pegou suas roupas e as vestiu.<p>

Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo com uma fita preta. Conferiu tudo no espelho uma ultima vez e saiu encontrando os demais atores da peça paramentados do lado de fora.

Pode olhar Afrodite já com o primeiro vestido, de quando Cinderela era criada na casa das primas. Quando os olhos se encontraram Afrodite sorriu cansado.

Shun se aproximou.

-Tudo bem?

-Sim, está lotado não é? – Afrodite apertava as mãos nervosamente.

-Sim.

Ficaram em silencio. Nenhum dos dois sabia como agir.

-Eu só queria te desejar boa sorte, você estará ótimo! – Shun falou tudo de uma vez, ligeiramente corado.

-É lógico que ele estará! – Shaka se aproximou passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Afrodite. – Estamos todos contando com isso!

E Shun viu Afrodite sorrir novamente, confiante. Antes de entrar para o primeiro ato da peça.

* * *

><p>Shun terminou sua participação da peça, trocou a fantasia pelo uniforme e foi assistir junto a Ikki de um local da plateia mais próximo aos bastidores. Enquanto todos observavam os atores Shun buscou com os olhos a família Larsson. Não era difícil identificar todas aquelas cabeças loiras da mãe, pai e primo de Afrodite.<p>

Shun sorriu com a imagem da família deles, o pai de Afrodite sorria e a mãe empurrava Albafica para mais perto do palco para que ele tirasse fotos.

"Afrodite deve estar feliz" ele pensou.

A peça acabou com grandes aplausos. Shun lamentou ter que sair, mas foi informado de que sua sala seria responsável por arrumar o pátio onde havia barracas de comidas e jogos, para que tudo ficasse pronto para as aulas de segunda-feira. Queria falar com Afrodite de novo, dizer o quanto ele se saiu bem. Queria também falar a todos do conselho que foi muito feliz durante o período que pode conviver com todos, que agradecia imensamente. Olhou ao redor, faltava muito pouco para acabar a arrumação.

Suspirou.

Acabou então, o dia que ele temia chegou. O dia em que teria que se despedir de tudo.

* * *

><p>Quando finalmente acabaram o céu já estava escuro. Shun recebeu uma SMS de Ikki no celular que ele já estava em casa preparando o jantar, teriam a companhia de Shura, Mask e Kanon. Caminhou a passos lentos pela estradinha que levava aos portões da escola.<p>

Parou em frente a estatua da virgem Maria e juntou as mãos para uma prece rápida.

-Shun? –Shun se virou para encarar Afrodite, agora também com uniforme escolar, os cabelos soltos.

O sueco caminhou até ele, Shun sorriu.

-Parabéns pela peça! Você esteve ótimo.

-E-eu queria ter falado com você logo que acabou, mas você já havia ido . -Shun se surpreendeu com o tom de voz do outro. Ele estava nervoso?

-Eu tive que ajudar na arrumação, me desculpe.

-E-eu, -Afrodite remexeu a mão dentro do bolso da calça. – Se você ainda quiser eu queria...

Afrodite fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Puxou de dentro do bolso o mesmo rosário daquele primeiro dia em que se encontraram, de contas escuras e crucifixo envelhecido.

-Shun, agora você aceitaria ser meu frère? – Afrodite estende o rosário e Shun o segurou entre as mãos. Era uma peça realmente muito delicada, ele teve medo de quebra-la.

Shun sorriu. Era isso então. Afrodite não o tinha rejeitado, ele só não queria que ele perdesse a aposta.

-Sim, eu aceito ser seu frère. – E Shun colocou o rosário no pescoço. Afrodite também sorriu.

Ficaram ali alguns instantes. Só o som das arvores balançando com o vento, das preces silenciosas feitas a Maria-sama.

E foram embora.

* * *

><p>NA: Finalmente um arco finalizado! Eu tentei (tentei ouviram! teve alguns lugares em que houve umas escapadinhas) fazer com que esse arco ficasse sempre dentro do ponto de vista do Shun, mas os demais arcos não serão assim, alias que overdose de Shun né? Acho que é a palavra que mais escrevo nos capítulos xD. Nos proximos vai melhorar eu juro, os pontos de vista vão mudar também.

*Alba - diminutivo para Albafica

*Ginza - Bairro onde ficam as lojas mais caras e famosas de Toquio. Dior, Channel, Hermmes, tudo isso fica ali...

*Comunicação interatrial: não tem muito mistério. A comunicação faz com que o sangue pouco oxigenado das câmaras direitas se misture ao bem oxigenado das câmaras esquerdas. Isso gera uma diminuição total do oxigenio sanguíneo. A que Milo tem é do subtipo ostium seccundum, que geralmente se manifesta em adolescentes e adultos, ignorem o fato de que é mais comum em mulheres xD. Para maiores informações procurem no site Scielo artigos da sociedade brasileira de cardiologia =)

Obrigado a todos que chegaram até aqui!

Lembrem! reviews deixam escritores felizes! E escritores felizes escrevem mais rápido! =D


End file.
